When It Isn't Like It Should Be
by crazziielylmeg14
Summary: This is my take on what I would of liked to see happen if Brooke and Lucas had a child together there senior year of highschool, just now 16 years later. STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY! Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Every once in a while people step up. They rise above themselves, and sometimes they surprise you. Sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes. It can push pretty hard. But if you look close enough, you can find hope in the words of children, in the cars of a song, and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you're lucky, and if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back". – One Tree Hill

_Lucas POV_

There are some days in our past when we look back on them, hurt us. It's like getting kicked in the gut over and over again because you know what the outcome of that day has done to you. You can look back on it, point to the date on the calendar, and know that's when everything changed. Like today, on December 14th, sixteen years ago, my life was flipped upside down. But for the better, I might add. I became the person I was destined to be, I became a Dad.

So call me corny if I'm making my daughter a huge breakfast before she has to go to school in an hour. Say it's ridiculous to pretend that she's still that little girl who used to love to sit on the couch every morning and watch cartoons. Or who would get a cut on her arm and try to persuade me she needed to go to the hospital. She's still that little girl that loved me more than anything, but she's now just grown up.

I put her favorite chocolate chip pancakes on a breakfast tray with a glass of orange juice and head down the hallway towards her room. I'm not surprised to see she's still passed out on her bed or I'm hearing faint snoring. I sit the tray on the end of the bed and lift the covers off of her.

"Meg, wake up", I say and shake her body. She opens her eyes and looks at me and then rolls over so I can't see her face.

"Five more minutes", Megan says but it's so muffled I could barely hear her.

"If I give you five more minutes, your pancakes aren't going to be hot", I whisper and she turns over immediately. She sits up from her bed and yawns. "Happy birthday kid", I cheer and she smiles that smile that lights up a room.

"Thanks Daddy", she says and reaches over to hug me.

"You're welcome baby. I love you", I whisper and kiss her cheek. "Now eat up. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you are skipping school".

She sends me a glare when I let go of her but smiles. "Yes sir".

"Alright, well I have to leave early for a faculty meeting. You have a ride to school", I asked before I left her bedroom.

"Yeah Jamie's picking me up", she answers with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Okay. See you at the game tonight. Go Ravens", I cheer and she nods her head. I leave the room with a smile on my face. Moments like that with my daughter make me the happiest.

And the happy moments haven't happened often. Actually it's more of a rare experience it seems. Especially after everything we've been through these last couple of years.

I grab my wallet and car keys and walk outside to my car. I take the usual ten minute trip to Tree Hill high school but I'm interrupted when my cell phone goes off.

The blue tooth in my car says that Brooke is calling so I hesitantly answer.

"Hello", I say confidently.

"Lucas, is Megan with you", Brooke asks and I can tell by her voice she is irritated.

"No I already left, she's at home still", I answer truthfully.

"She won't answer my phone call today, all I want to do is wish her a happy birthday", Brooke says. I can't help but wince at how broken she sounds.

"Maybe she just hopped in the shower. She'll call you back when she's done", I add trying not to break her spirits. It's been three months since Megan and I went to visit Brooke in New York. And from what I've been told, Megan barely answers her phone calls, texts, or emails since. I try not to talk to Brooke that often anymore either, but that's for my own reasons. No matter how I feel towards Brooke, I know it's breaking her not talking to Megan all the time. It's breaking Meg to, she just doesn't see it.

"Yeah I guess. Well my flight leaves in a couple of hours. Does she know I'm coming to see her", Brooke asked.

"No, I kept it a secret like I promised. But I should warn you, she's going to be really pissed if you bring Julian this time. And if you want to talk to her, that's not going to help your situation", I say.

There are a lot of things that have happened in the last sixteen years. When Brooke got pregnant our senior year of high school, we got married and raised Megan. As Megan got older, Brooke got sadder. And when her dreams of a clothing line in New York became a reality, I let her go. Unfortunately I let our romance go as well, and we ended up divorcing when Megan was ten. As of the custody agreement goes, Megan lives with me full time in Tree Hill and visits Brooke in New York City every other holiday, or whenever Brooke comes home to visit. I'm still a successful novelist and coach the basketball team as Brooke runs her well-known Clothes Over Bros fashion line. Since we live here, Megan doesn't see Brooke. I don't really keep up with Brooke and her life anymore. It's too hard anyway. Especially since she is engaged to famous movie producer, Julian Baker and will be getting married in a couple months.

What we had was a really long time ago, and she let our love fade away. You can't hold on to something you weren't supposed to have in the first place.

"Julian can't make it anyway. I'm making a solo trip. But I have to go. I'll see you at the game", Brooke answers and hangs up.

In a couple of hours the family drama will begin, oh joy.

_Megan POV_

I see my iphone light up with the word, Mom, but I choose to let it go to voicemail. I know I should answer the phone call, but I can't. It's my sixteen birthday today, I don't want another birthday with just a phone call and a check sent in the mail. Everyone asks me why I barely talk to my mom anymore. But no one can clearly see how broken I am without my mom here. She has a completely different life that doesn't include me in New York where she's even starting a new family in a couple of weeks. And I live here, watching her choose the wrong life.

My life is normal and happy here in Tree Hill. I'm an honor roll student, varsity cheerleader, and work part time at Karen's Café. I have the greatest Dad in the world, my Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley who are like my second parents, and my best friend slash cousin Jamie. It's hard to think that your own mother isn't a big part of my life anymore. I have to move on since she is and I don't want to turn out like her, even if I'm following in her footsteps.

I have my cheerleading uniform on with my long brown hair straightened. I may look exactly like Brooke Davis sixteen years ago, but I'm better than her. I have to be better than her. Tonight is the first Ravens basketball game of the season which is a bonus for it falling on my birthday. My family and some other friends are all gathering at Karen's Café to celebrate and I couldn't be more stoked.

The sound of a car beeping its horn pulls me out of my thoughts. I look out the window and see its Jamie in Uncle Nathan's range rover and start freaking out. I race out of the house, after locking the door, towards the car.

"Uncle Nathan let you take this to school", I scream and see my cousin nod his head.

"Yup, he told me even though I've had my license for a couple of months; he thinks I'm a pretty good driver. So cough up the cash since you lost the bet of if I would be allowed to drive the Range Rover", Jamie says and holds out his hand.

"You win this bet James. But you won't win the bet of letting you drive the corvette", I smirk and he laughs uncontrollably after I give him the five bucks out of my pocket.

"Whatever you say Cousin, oh and hey, happy birthday", Jamie adds. "I know you said no gifts this year", he starts to say.

"No one said anything about no gifts this year", I laugh and see him do the famous Scott grin.

"Like I said, I know you said no presents but I got you a little something", Jamie says and reaches in his pants, thankfully were stopped at a red light.

"You can thank my Dad", Jamie smirks and hands me a folded envelope. I look at him questioningly but open it. Inside there are two tickets to the Charlotte Bobcats game for Saturday night.

"Oh my gosh", I start screaming. I've been dying to go to a Bobcats game since the basketball season has started. Yes, since I am a Scott, I have a true love of basketball. It's not something I play, even though I know how too, but it's something I enjoy watching and sharing with my family.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait now", I cheer and Jamie smiles at me.

"Anything for you cus. You better be taking me though", Jamie adds and I can't help but laugh.

"Who else would I rather take to a Bobcats game", I questioned.

"True. I'm so excited", Jamie adds as we finally reach the school parking lot.

"Me too", I say cheerfully. We grab our book bags and start walking in.

"Happy Birthday Meg", my friend Amanda says walking up behind me.

"Thank you", I say back and she laces her arms with mine. Were both cheerleaders, both sophomores, and have known each other since pre-school. I wouldn't say she is my best friend because that position is held to my cousin. But she means a lot to me and I care about her.

"Ready for the game tonight Jamie", she asked and I can tell it's in a flirty way. She's had a crush on him forever, but of course Jamie can't see it. Even though I know he has had a crush on her since we were little.

"Of course", Jamie nods and looks confident. He should be, since he is the starting forward of the Ravens basketball team, just like his father. They say he's even better than Uncle Nathan, but Dad says not as good as him. I guess we won't ever know who is better since Dad stopped playing ever since Mom left, five years ago. It's hard since basketball is who my father is, well was.

"Lets head to class Jamie", I said and nodded towards our first class of the day which was English. "See you later Amanda", I wave to her and she smiles but waves back as well.

First period hasn't started yet as we walk into English to see Aunt Haley who is also our teacher. She makes me call her Mrs. Scott in class but other than that she is the mother figure in my life now.

"Hey Aunt Hales", I cheer and walk over to her.

"Hey Meg, happy birthday", She shouts and stands up to throw her arms around me. "My little niece is sixteen years old", she whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek. She releases her hold on me and stands back to get a good look at me.

"You and my son are getting to old. Wasn't it just yesterday we were celebrating your fourth birthday", Haley says.

"Very funny Ma", Jamie says and walks over to his seat in the front row.

"Well I for one am very excited for tonight. I even hear you may have a special visitor", Haley smiles and puts her hand threw my hair.

"Yeah Aunt Peyton texted me earlier this week and said she was coming to the game with Uncle Jake", I smile because I would love to see my god mother. In senior year, after mom found out she was pregnant, Aunt Peyton went and got engaged to Uncle Jake. They've been together ever since and pretty much Jenny became my cousin even though we aren't technically related. They live about an hour away but they always visit on weekends at family barbeques and basketball games.

"Wait I didn't know Peyton was coming. That's not who I met", Haley starts to say as the bell rings.

"Oh well I'll see you later", I shrug and head to my seat next to Jamie.

_Brooke POV_

Leaving Tree Hill was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Especially leaving my daughter, who is the only thing in life that I got right. But I love my company and it's all that I have left, plus Julian. Even he and the company aren't enough anymore. Ironic enough after you say yes to someone to spend the rest of your life with them, you start questioning everything. Ever since Megan and Lucas visited three months ago, I can't help but think everything has changed.

It's four in the afternoon as my plane finally arrives in Tree Hill. I get my suitcase from the luggage claim and start walking out to hail a cab. I sigh wishing I didn't have to hail a cab and could have just asked Lucas to come pick me up. But he's barley talking to me as it is and I should be lucky that he's letting me come earlier to spend time with Megan. I'm the one who broke Lucas heart, and now my daughters too.

My phone starts ringing in my jean back pocket as soon as I flagged down a cab and got in. The caller id reads Julian as I smile to myself.

"Hey babe", I say cheerfully as I get situated in the car.

"Hey Brooke, how was the flight", Julian asked.

"It was fine. I just got a cab and I'm headed towards my hotel now", I say looking around the town as we drive towards it. I can't help but miss this little town that I grew up in. No matter where I live, no matter who I become, there is only one tree hill, and it will always be my home. I've missed it so much that I had to come back, not just to visit my daughter and ex-husband.

"That's great. I wish I could have come with you. I would have loved to see Megan again", Julian says. Funny thing is even though my fiancé is a really great guy, and actually cares about my family, Megan can't stand the facts that were getting married. To have the person that I created and love more than anything in the world not like the person I want to share my life with really hurts me. But she has her reasons, and that's what hurts the most.

"Yeah I would have too. But let me call you later tonight after I see Megan, and hopefully talk to her", I say wanting to get off the phone to get checked into my hotel room.

"Yeah sure, have a great time. I love you", Julian says sweetly.

"I love you too, goodbye", I say with a deep breath and hang up. I've been dating Julian for two years and have been engaged for about three months. I'm so busy with work that I haven't even started planning the wedding. I think Julian is starting to get nervous because we haven't even set a date and he thinks I'm going to change my mind. And lately, I'm starting to re-think everything. And that's not fair to him, but I don't want to lose Julian. Call me selfish, but he's the only person that truly loves me anymore. I need him.

I get into my hotel suite with no problem and start unpacking my suitcase. I change my outfit into a tight black dress and black stilettos. It might just be a Ravens basketball game, but after living in New York for so many years, I always look my best. And I have to look good tonight, especially for everyone that's going to be there. As I finish getting ready, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I smile softly to myself, knowing that the only thing I can look forward to is seeing Megan. I can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Megan POV_

The game is about twenty minutes away from starting as I am just finishing up getting warmed up with the rest of my cheerleading squad. The basketball team is loosening up too. I see Dad and Uncle Skills standing on the side lines and decide to wish them good luck.

"If it isn't my beautiful niece", my Uncle Skills cheers as I walk up to him. He throws his arms around me and swings me around. "Happy birthday Meg".

"Thanks Uncle Skills", I smile back and kiss his cheek.

My Dad is looking at us smiling and I can't help but wink his way.

"Hey you look handsome tonight", I say and walk over to fix his tie so it's tighter on his collar.

"Well thank you very much", Dad says and leans down to kiss my forehead.

"Good luck tonight Dad. I'll be cheering for you", I smile and start to head off.

"Hey Meg wait", my Dad yells and I turn around to look at him.

"Yeah Dad", I question him as he just stares at me, unable to talk.

"There's something you should know", he starts to say but is cut off when I hear my name being yelled. I turn around to see Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake start walking towards us.

"Aunt Peyton", I start screaming and run towards my Aunt. She opens her arms wide open as I grab onto her. She squeezes tight and kisses my cheek.

"Happy Birthday Meg", Aunt Peyton cheers. I smile even wider than before and try not to cry because of how excited I am to see her.

"Thanks Aunt Peyton", I say and hug her once more. "I've missed you so much".

"And what am I chopped liver", Uncle Jake laughs which makes me turn to throw my arms around him.

"I've missed you too Uncle Jake. I'm so happy you guys are here", I say lean up to kiss his cheek.

"Hey Peyt, Hey Jake", my Dad suddenly cheers and hugs my Uncle and Aunt.

"Hey Coach. You excited for the game tonight", Aunt Peyton says and pulls me over so one of her arms are over my shoulder. I lean my head on hers and sigh. My Aunt Peyton means the world to me. I remember being little and she would babysit all the time. I always wanted an Aunt Peyton as my best friend to, because I was taught there wasn't anything stronger than my Mom and hers friendship. She visits every holiday and has taught me so much about music and life. She's one of my biggest role models and I completely admire her.

"Yeah of course, the first one of the season is always a big deal. I didn't know you guys were coming though", Lucas says and gives Aunt Peyton a questioning look.

"I told Megan earlier this week. I figured she told you", Aunt Peyton answers and looks at me worried.

"Sorry I must have forgotten", I shrug and look at my Dad.

"No big deal. It's like a family reunion", he says excitingly and I notice he keeps staring at the doors of the gym.

"Wait, who else is coming", Aunt Peyton says and Dad looks at her with a stern look.

"Oh my gosh, is Grandma Karen and Grandpa Andy coming", I scream. My Dad's eyes go big as he sees how thrilled I am. He then looks towards the doors and can't look at me.

"No they aren't coming", he says but stops talking when he sees who walks in.

I turn around, starting to get nervous, and see my Mother walk in with Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley. My mouth drops and I completely freeze. I look at my Dad who has a small smile on his face and is looking straight at my Mom, who is looking straight at him with the same look on her face.

"Mom", I scream and every eye is now on me as the three of them walk up to the four of us.

It's the most awkward situation I've ever been in. My Mom is staring at me and I could almost swear she was sending death glares towards Aunt Peyton until she let her arm off of me. I look at her, still dumfounded that she is even here, and start clearing my throat.

"What are you doing here", I whisper and try to control my voice. To say I am shocked would be an understatement. But this is a typical Mom move, barging into my life any time that she wants.

"Jake lets go get our seats", Aunt Peyton suddenly says and starts to walk away with Uncle Jake.

"Wait are you guys going to come to the café later for my party", I scream and grab my Aunt's hand.

"Of course we are. I'll see you later", Aunt Peyton whispers and kisses my cheek goodbye as the couple walks over to the bleachers.

I turn around and see my Mom look at my Dad with a sad look, he had to of known she was coming. And she must have made him keep it a secret. I can't believe this.

_Brooke POV_

This was a mistake. Why the hell was Peyton here? And why was she acting like she and my daughter were so close? I know I told her three months ago to not talk to my daughter or me again. Obviously she didn't get the hint the first time. That will be on the list of things I have to do before I leave.

Megan is just standing there staring at me and I can't find words to answer her question. It breaks my heart that she is asking me why I am here, on her birthday, to watch her cheer. The only question I have been asking myself since I got here is why did I ever leave? And looking at her now, I can't believe I could even leave. She gets more beautiful every time I see her. Her beauty is actually startling. Her hair is long brown and gorgeous and has a great little body. She's not too tiny but not too thick and is petite. The one thing I can't help but stare at is her piercing blue eyes which are the exact color of her fathers. And that's when I look at him, which eyes I knew were on me the moment I walked into the gym, and almost felt like I could melt. He is staring at me with his brooding look and has his small grin on his face. My heart skips a beat for a second and I take a deep breath to try and answer.

"Happy birthday Meg", Nathan suddenly says and walks over to hug and kiss her. She smiles at him, hugs him back, and takes her attention towards Haley.

I turn and look at Lucas and release my breath.

"Hey Luke", I shrug and give him a friendly hug. He hugs me back and I can hear him release a breath as well. It's so awkward between us lately, and I just wish it could go back to the way it was. But it will never be that way, I ruined it.

"It's good to see you Brooke. Thanks for coming", Lucas says and let's go of me.

"So you knew she was coming", Megan suddenly questions and is now standing in front of us.

Lucas rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge in between his nose.

"I made him promise not to tell you I was coming. I wanted to surprise you", I spit out, trying to help Lucas out in this war that I created. "So surprise", I shout and open my arms out wide.

Megan just stares completely astonished that I would even say those words and rolls her eyes.

"Well thanks for coming, Mom. Bye", Megan says and starts to walk away.

"Not so fast", I shout and grab her arm so she can look at me. "You can be mad at me all you want. But I just flew from New York to come see my only daughter. Now just let me hug you and see you cheer. That's all I ask".

Megan looks away from me, towards the ground, and takes a steady breath. Suddenly she throws her arms around me and I quickly hug her.

Our embrace is sweet and loving as I turn my face to kiss her head. "I missed you", I whisper in her ear and squeeze her one last time. She looks at me with a small smile on her face and nods her head. She looks uncomfortable now and I can't help feel a stab at my heart because of it.

"I have to go now. I'll see you guys later", Megan announces and looks at everyone else except for me when she leaves.

I turn to look at Lucas who shakes his head at the retreating image of our daughter.

"I swear she is just as dramatic as you were back in the day", Lucas whispers and walks over to the ravens bench. I don't know if I should feel insulted or happy to know Megan is a lot like me. But I just roll my eyes and walk with Haley and Nathan to get good seats to watch the game, which are nowhere near Peyton and Jakes seats.

I see Megan send a look my way as she is standing in her cheer formation as the game is starting. I send her a smile and try not to take it badly when she just looks away from me.

It's then that I know I didn't just hurt my daughter with my decision three months ago, I broke her. And I can't help but have a feeling in my heart that this isn't the way life should have gone. But maybe, I'm supposed to fix this. I have to fix this. My eyes find Lucas's, like they have since the game started, and I can't help but feel my heart drop just by looking at him. The answer to all my problems all revolves around him.

_Lucas POV_

The ravens win 70-42 tonight and I couldn't be more proud. We have a really good team this year and I'm hoping to lead them to a state championship. Coaching the Ravens has been one of the biggest thrills of my life and I can't help but be thankful for this. I'm hoping to follow in Whitey's footsteps and be some way legendary like he was in my life.

The gym is semi-empty with people just sitting on the bleachers. I'm sitting on the side lines, waiting for Megan to get changed in the girl's locker rooms. Instead of Megan walking towards me though, I can't help but swallow the lump in my throat when Brooke comes over to me.

"Good game tonight", she says and it makes me smile. I nod my head, trying to hide the smile on my face, and look up to see her sit next to me.

"Doesn't it feel like yesterday we were cheering and playing basketball? Not watching our daughter cheer from the sidelines or our god son play", Brooke says sweetly. I take a deep breath, letting those memories flood through my mind and nod my head. It did feel like yesterday, but that's not what life is like anymore.

"Lucas, I don't know how to say this. But you know I am sorry", Brooke whispers and reaches her hand to touch mine. "I never meant to hurt you".

I sigh and try not to notice that her hand on me is so warm and feels so right. "Yeah well someone once told me that it all hurts just the same", I whisper and lift her hand off of mine.

"Lucas please, you of all people should know it's not easy for me to come back here. But Megan and you barely take my phone calls. The only way I can hear what's been up with my family is from Haley", Brooke protests and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"What family", I hiss at her and suddenly wish I could take it back. She looks like she just got punched in the stomach and holds her hand to her chest.

"Megan is my family. You were once too", she responds but I just shake my head.

"Julian is your family Brooke. Your life is in New York. This isn't anymore", I answer and stand up to walk away.

"That's not fair Luke. You know I care about you so much", Brooke says and reaches for my arm and turns me to look at her.

I smile sadly at her and take a deep breath. I lift my hand to touch her face and push her bangs out of her eyes.

"I know Brooke", I nod my head and trace her cheek one last time. "Just not enough", I whisper and drop my hand away.

"Lucas please, can you just meet me later tonight at my hotel room. We really need to talk", Brooke says and I can see it in her eyes she is begging me. One of my many weaknesses is telling the Brooke Davis no, so I nod my head lightly.

"Dad", I hear Megan shout and I turn around to see her look at us strangely.

"Hey birthday girl, ready to go", I smile and try to act like everything is normal. I walk over and grab her book bag to throw over my shoulder.

I start to walk away when I look behind to see Megan is staring at Brooke.

"Meg, come on", I laugh but see Megan look at me with a small smile.

"Mom, aren't you coming", Megan shyly says and my chin almost drops to the floor. So does Brooke's but she smiles at Megan, with what I think are tears in her eyes.

"If it's alright with your Dad, of course", Brooke answers and looks at me shrugging.

Megan looks at me, nodding her head for me to know it's what she wants and I smile.

"Sure", I say and turn around to walk towards the car with the two girls I love the most in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Megan POV_

I don't know what possessed me to ask my mom to come with us. I don't know if I was just being nice or I was just having an outer body experience. All I know is that all this time of barely talking to her has made me miss her, but it doesn't change what happened.

I let my Mom sit in the front seat of Dad's car as we start to head towards the café. The uncomfortable silence is starting to kill me as it's the first time the three of us have been alone together in three months.

"If no one is going to say anything, can you turn the radio on please?", I burst out and see my Dad crack a grin in the review mirror.

"Well you want to tell your mother what I have missed since you last answered my phone call. When was it last, two weeks ago", my Mom suddenly says and turns in her seat to glare at me.

"No thanks, the radio is a better idea", I state and ignore looking at her.

"When did you start getting this little attitude", Mom snaps at me which makes me roll my eyes.

"Alright let's not argue tonight, it's Meg's birthday", Dad says and looks at me in the review mirror pleading to stop.

"Well I just want to know what's been going on around here", Brooke says and looks back at me.

"Why it's not like you care", I laugh and see my Dad shake his head.

"Yes I do. Why do you two think I don't", Mom whines and sounds frustrated.

"You just have a hard time showing it", Dad spites back and Mom turns her head so fast to glare at him.

"What do you want me to do then? How do you want me to show you I care? I mean I just flew all the way here to spend your birthday with you. And I'm staying until your winter break starts so we can fly together to New York", Mom protests.

I sigh then and bring my fingers to the bridge of my nose and pinch it.

"Dad you didn't tell her yet", I blurt out.

He looks at me in the mirror and shakes his head no. "I thought you were going too".

"Dad", I scream and see him start grinning.

"Tell me what", Brooke yells and I turn my eyes to see her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well there's been a change of plans", I start to tell.

"Meg and I are going to see my Mom and Andy during the break", Dad mumbles.

"What do you mean? I thought they are still traveling on the yacht", Mom questions. "Just because I couldn't come to visit on Thanksgiving doesn't mean you can have dibs on having Megan on Christmas even if it's your turn. I asked you weeks ago if I could take Megan".

"Well I never told you yes or no, you just assumed. And besides, I can't tell my Ma we aren't coming now. It's a special trip", Dad starts explaining and Mom looks like she's about to burst.

"Why is it so special", Mom softly replies.

"Were going to Hawaii", Dad lets out, and Mom's eyes go wide.

"You're going to Hawaii, for Christmas", Mom says slowly.

"Yup, even Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley are coming", I say and smirk when Mom's jaw drops.

"Everyone is going to Hawaii, for Christmas, and you didn't think to, I don't know, invite me", Mom finally cracks and I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Told you she'd be a jelly bean", I lean up and tap my Dad's shoulder.

"Why wasn't I invited Lucas?", Mom spits back and I can tell she's really pissed that she wasn't told about this.

"I figured you were too busy", Dad snaps back and I know it's just to spite her.

Mom stares at him and huffs. "Well obviously I'm not if I thought I was going to spend it with Megan".

"Well I'm sorry that your plans are changed. I didn't think you would want to come", Dad says and shrugs his shoulders.

"Actually I think that's a great idea. I can call Karen later, she would be thrilled to hear that you invited me to come along on vacation", Mom sasses back and I can't help but crack up. Another typical Brooke Davis move.

"Brooke", Dad starts to say but we finally pull in front of the café before he can dispute her decision.

"Come on Meg lets go in", Mom chimes and I watch her get out of the car and towards the doors of the café.

Dad and I get out of the car at the same time but I stop him from walking any further.

"So she's coming now" I ask completely dumfounded on how she switched us going on vacation without her into her tagging along.

"Looks like it kid", Dad laughs and throws his arm over my shoulder. "We'll talk about it later I'm guessing. Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?", Dad asks and squeezes my side.

I nod my head and take the steps up to the café doors and walk in to enjoy my birthday party.

_Lucas POV_

The party at the café is a lot of fun. Megan hasn't stopped smiling since she walked in which is a plus. She's pretty much attached at the hip with Jamie as the two are in the corner with friends they go to school with. I see my daughter giving her friends hugs and walking them towards the door now. The adults, who are pretty much my friends, are all off in their separate corners seemingly enjoying themselves. Peyton and Jake are talking to Skills and Bevin. Nathan and Haley are with baby Lydia who was being watched by Nathans mom Deb. I can't spot Brooke anywhere, but figure she's somewhere. It seems like it was a successful night but now it's pretty much settling down.

I'm thankful to the staff that I hired to work here as they prepared food and drinks for the twenty or so people that showed up. I smile at Deb, my assistant manager, who fills my cup of coffee and head over to sit with Nathan and Haley who are sitting with their five year old Lydia.

"Hi Uncle Luke", my niece chimes. I smile at the little girl and lean down to kiss her cheek.

"Hi baby girl", I chime back and pick her up to let her sit on my lap. "Are you enjoying the birthday cake", I laugh seeing she has icing all over her face.

"Yeah Nanny Deb and I made it", she cheers and the three of us laugh. I hear a fourth laugh as Brooke comes over to stand with us. She sits down next to Haley and the two of them start chatting.

"Megan", Lydia starts to cheer and I look up from staring at Brooke to see Meg.

"There's my favorite cousin", Megan smiles and picks Lydia off my lap.

"Hey I heard that", Jamie yells from behind her and I crack up at the two teenagers.

"Your just jealous cause Lydia loves me more", Megan grins and I am in awe of how much she acts like her mother. She sticks her tongue out at Jamie who just rolls his eyes.

"Hey Jamie great game tonight", I add to disrupt the bickering between the cousins.

"Thanks Uncle Luke. The team really came together tonight", Jamie adds and walks over to stand behind his Mom and Brooke. Megan walks over and puts Lydia down in her high chair that's next to Nathan. She picks up a wet rag and takes the icing off of her face. Lydia giggles at Megan as she makes funny faces to her and I laugh along. I can remember when Megan was a happy little girl and I almost wish she still was.

"I can't believe my baby girl is sixteen years old", I suddenly say and see Megan dart her head to look at me. She rolls her eyes and stand up straight with her hands on her hips.

"Dad, no, we aren't doing this again", Megan whines and stomps her foot on the ground.

"You know, you're right bro. I can't believe Meg, the little princess, is growing up", Nathan chimes in and winks my way, knowing he gets where I'm going with this.

"Stop it", Megan laughs and starts to back up. I stand up, with Nathan walking to the other side of her and just laugh.

"What we just can't believe you're growing up, we just want to get a good look at you", I shrug and walk slowly to cut her off. She's in the middle of me and Nathan with her hands up.

"I'm serious. Don't come any closer", Megan pleads and Nathan is now directly behind her.

"Too late", Nathan yells and we both close in tickling her. Nathan holds her arms down as I tickle her stomach and sides. Her laughs are so loud they fill the entire café. She pleads and pleads for us to stop but we keep doing it until she starts screaming for Haley.

"I'll stop, only if, you say that I'm the best father ever", I joke.

"You're the best father ever", Megan bursts out and I finally let her go.

"Thanks Meg", I smirk back and she rolls her eyes at me. She walks away but I know she's laughing.

"I hate men", Megan shouts. In the corner of my eye she's sitting on the couch in the middle of Peyton and Jake. She looks really happy and it makes me smile.

"When did Peyton and Megan become so close", Brooke suddenly asks as I turn away to look at her. She's not really asking a question to me, she's looking at Megan like I was. I take the seat that is across from Brooke and turn to Haley with a confused look.

"What do you mean Brooke", Haley laughs and bumps Brooke's shoulders with her.

"I don't know. I guess I never really thought they were that close", Brooke shrugs and points her hand towards Megan and Peyton who are laughing together.

"Are you kidding, Meg idolizes Aunt Peyton", Jamie chuckles as Brooke turns her seat around to look at her god son. He's eating a piece of chocolate cake and isn't really paying attention to us adults.

"She's always saying that she wants to be just like her. She wants to be a music producer like Aunt Peyton and hopefully work at her label", Jamie adds like it's just some story everyone knew but is just being retold. Truth was it is a story we've all heard told, everyone except for Brooke.

"So she's seen Megan, like visits her and stuff", Brooke questions and looks straight at me.

"Yeah I guess so. Peyton and the family usually come down on the weekends or we all go up there. And every other week she brings Jenny and her out for girls night", I reply and tell the truth.

"Huh, really", Brooke sighs and seems like she had no idea.

"Why do you act surprised", I abruptly ask.

"I am surprised. I didn't know any of this", Brooke says and sadly smiles at me.

I nod my head and swallow a lump in my throat. Brooke never really liked to be the last one to know things. And hearing that you're only daughter wants to follow in the footsteps of someone that isn't you is pretty hard. But it doesn't answer the question on how come she didn't know Peyton and Megan were extremely close.

"Hey don't sweat it, Meg was just telling me she'd love to be a sports agent, she's a teenager. She changes her mind like she changes her underwear", I add and start grinning when Brooke smiles too.

"It's true. It takes her twenty minutes just decide what shirt she wants to wear to school in the mornings. Reasons why I'm always late to first period", Jamie says and Haley turns around and hits his head. "Oh come on Ma I was joking".

I laugh at my nephew's joke and look at Brooke. Her dimples are showing as she is laughing and it almost takes my breath away. God she's beautiful. I know I'm staring at her laughing when Nathan hits my leg and I automatically cringe in pain. I look at him who is staring back with his stupid grin and hit his leg back. His grin goes away and he balls up his fist about to punch me again when Megan comes running back over onto his lap.

"Uncle Nathan I forgot to tell you thank you so much for the basketball tickets", Megan gushes and kisses Nathan's cheek.

"Oh you're so welcome. I got two more tickets to for me and your Dad, I hope you don't mind".

"Of course not Uncle Nate, I don't remember when the four of us went to a game last", Meg grins and leans over to hit my leg.

"Why is everyone hitting me", I grumble.

"Why are you being so broody, Broody", Brooke adds and I see Megan smile from her comment.

"Well no one can always be so cheery, Cheery", I spit back without looking at Brooke. Megan stands up and walks to sit in the chair that's next to mine.

"What are Broody and Cheery", Meg asks and looks at Brooke and I. I steal a glance at Brooke who smiles sadly at me.

"Those were their stupid nicknames in high school", Nathan answers for us. Megan raises her eyebrows for us to continue but I hold my hand out to Brooke.

"Your Mom was always excited about everything. She always was in a great mood and since she was the head cheerleader, I made up Cheery", I say and wink at my ex-wife. Brooke almost seems to be blushing but looks over at Megan.

"Your Dad was so boring. All he wanted to do was read or write, even on a Friday night! Oh and he always gave me this brooding look when he was in deep thought, which was all the time", Brooke smirks and turns her attention to me. I stare at her, almost shocked that she remembers those little things about me.

"See that face Meg that is the classic brooding face", Brooke shouts and raises her hand to point at me. I automatically shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Well I think it's about time I head out. Lindsey emailed me at work and said I need to submit my next chapter by midnight", I say and stand up from my chair. "Is it okay if Megan rides home with you Hales"?

"Of course", Haley answers.

"I'll see you at home kid. Happy birthday", I say and walk over to hug and kiss my daughter.

"Thanks Dad. I love you", Megan whispers in my ear.

"Anything for you", I mumble and look at Brooke one last time. I give her a nod, hoping she knows that I haven't forgotten about our meet up later and walk out of the Café.

_Megan POV_

"Are you sure you don't want me to help out Nanny Deb", I ask again for the tenth time. We're all cleaning up the leftovers from the party and everyone is insisting I don't do anything. Of course I don't mind it, but it is my family's café, I like to help.

"No Meg you're fine. We're almost done anyway", Deb answers and leans over to kiss my cheek.

"Okay if you say so", I huff back. I sit down on a stool and look behind me to see who else is here.

Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake are standing near the door with Uncle Nate who has Lydia fast asleep in his arms. I look at the clock on the wall and see it's already ten o'clock. I guess it's true when they time flies when you're having fun.

"Meg get your butt over here and say goodbye to me", Aunt Peyton suddenly says and I do as I'm told.

"Thank you so much for coming", I cheer and throw my arms around her.

"Wouldn't miss it, I'll come down later this week and we'll go out to dinner, okay".

"Sounds great, I love you so much", I let out as she releases me from the hug.

"I love you too", she adds and smiles brightly at me.

"Oh and I love you too Uncle Jake", I laugh and reach over to hug him.

"You too Meg, see you soon".

They walk out of the café hand in hand and I smile at how happy they look. It's nice to see a couple be so in love like they were. I don't really have a lot of examples of that, except for Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley. I've always been taught that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. But lately I don't even think that's true.

My attention turns towards my Mom who is still sitting with Aunt Haley. They're laughing like they always do when they two of them get together and it makes me smile. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't love my mother. I'd be lying if I said she wasn't the one who holds the second biggest place in my heart. She keeps saying she's doing her best to get her business at a point where she doesn't have to work all the time anymore. Always saying how in a couple years she's going to move back to Tree Hill but by then I won't be here. I'll be starting my own dreams, without her. How is that fair?

The truth is it's not. I know this isn't how things should be in my life, but maybe I should just make the best of it. Because right now all I want to do is go sit with my Mom and forget everything she's done. Isn't that what loving someone all about?

My mom answers my thought for me when she looks over at me and smiles. She waves her hand for me to come over and I do, because I want to feel this moment with her for once.


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

Chapter Four:

Part One:

_Brooke POV_

It's passed midnight when I get into my hotel room. On the way over I made sure I texted Lucas which hotel I was staying out along with the room number. I decide to take off my dress and heels as soon as I walk in the room. Throwing on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt I go to the bathroom to remove my makeup. Looking at myself in the mirror I can't help but stare at my reflection. My lips have a plastered smile that seems like it won't ever go away. Being with Meg and everybody else tonight was amazing. But this next conversation I'm about to have isn't going to go the same way.

As if it was on cue, I hear a knock on the door. This is it. I take a deep breath and walk to answer the door.

Opening it I see Lucas with a small grin on his face.

"Hey", I whisper and stare into his eyes.

"Hi", Lucas whispers and stares back at me. It's like an electric shock goes through my body every time I look into his eyes. Each time I see him it's like he gets even more handsome. He always has a sparkle in his eyes and the famous Scott smirk. However by looking into his eyes right now, I can tell there's something behind them, and it looks like sadness. I've only seen that look a few times in my life, most of them revolving around me.

"Come in", I wave my hand and open the door wider. He nods and steps in the hotel room.

"Do you want something to drink or anything?", I ask trying to be nice. I head towards the mini fridge in the room and look to see what's in there.

"I don't think drinking again is such a good idea, if you do remember three months ago", Lucas spits out. I wince at his comment and take a deep breath.

"Actually I was going to suggest a water bottle", I utter and hold the bottle for him to see. He takes his eyes off of me then and looks towards the ground. That's what I thought.

"Lucas can we please not fight right now, I just want to talk about everything", I sigh and walk over to sit on the bed. He's standing in front of me now and nods his head for me to start.

"Again you know how sorry I am for what happened three months ago", I try to explain but I'm quickly cut off.

"If this is just another apology for this I don't want it. I got all of your messages and emails about it for the last three months. An apology in person isn't going to change what happened", Lucas announces and crosses his arms over his chest. He can barely look at me and I try to ignore the stabs in my heart.

"Your right, I shouldn't be saying sorry. I just don't want you to hate me anymore", I let out and take another deep breath.

"That's the thing Brooke. I wish I could hate you for what you did. But I can't. I could never hate you", Lucas shakily confesses and finally looks at me. "I can't hate you because you're the mother of my child. I can't hate you because every day I look at Megan I can only think of you".

I swallow the lump in my throat and try so hard to not let myself cry.

"Then forgive me for what happened then", I suddenly whisper.

He stares at me then and shakes his head no.

"How's your fiancé by the way?", Lucas smirks and starts walking even further away from me.

"Why do you care Lucas?"

"Well I just was curious to see if you guys were still together or not. Since you guys are, that means you haven't told him", Lucas says and turns directly towards me.

I panic then as I realize what he's referring too.

FLASHBACK:

_Brooke POV _

_Labor Day weekend has finally arrived as I am anxiously waiting for the arrival of Megan. I haven't seen her since fourth of July which feels like a lifetime. I just have my driver pull to the airport pick up when I spot Megan and Lucas. What was he doing here? _

_I open the car door and start waving to Megan. _

"_Mom", Megan yells and runs towards me. I open my arms out wide and feel immediately crushed when she reaches me. I throw my arms around her and squeeze tightly. _

"_Hi Megger", I whisper in her ear and lean down to kiss her head. She squeezes me one more time and releases her hold of me. I take my hands to her face and kiss her forehead._

"_I've missed you", I cry. She smiles her dimpled signature one and rolls her eyes._

"_I missed you too Mom", Megan laughs and hugs me again. I look over her head and see Lucas staring with a huge smile on his face. _

"_Hey Luke thanks for coming", I choke out release Megan to walk over to hug him._

"_Yeah no problem", Lucas mumbles as he hugs me back. _

_I ignore how good he smells and look towards the ground to see two suitcases. _

"_Are you staying too", I practically scream when he lets go of me. _

"_I'm staying at a hotel. I have to work on my book tour dates with Lindsey", Lucas answers back. I nod my head. _

"_Okay Meg lets head out then", I cheer and grab her bag to put in the trunk. She walks with me and when I go to shut the trunk she stops me._

"_Aren't you going to ask if he needs a ride", Megan uttered and I glance at her to see she has her armed crossed of her chest. _

"_He's a grown man he can find his own way to his hotel", I sighed back and close the trunk. I look at Lucas then and see he's standing nearby to say good bye to Megan. Megan walks backwards and mouths "please", but I roll my eyes. _

"_Bye Dad I'll see you on Sunday", Megan mutters and hugs him. Lucas hugs her back and smiles._

"_Okay Kid. I love you", Lucas says back and leans down to kiss her cheek. I smile sadly at the two and take a deep breath. _

"_Hey Luke come on let me at least take you to your hotel", I shrug and open the door to the car. _

"_You sure", Lucas mumbled and looks hesitant. I laugh and nod my head. _

_He picks up his duffle bag and I open the trunk up again. _

_He smiles at me and walks over to sit in the car. I take a deep breath and pray this isn't as awkward I think it is going to be and get in the car. _

_I'm thankful Megan is in the middle when I climb in. _

"_Lucas where are you staying at", I ask so I can tell my driver Calvin where to go. _

"_I'm staying at the Hilton", Lucas answers._

"_Calvin before we go to the apartment I need you to stop at the Hilton Hotel", I tell Calvin. _

"_Of course Ms. Davis", Calvin nods and turns to start the car. "Hello Ms. Scott", Calvin adds before turning the car on. _

"_Hey Calvin nice to see you again, this is my Dad, Lucas Scott", Megan announces to Calvin._

_Calvin looks in the review mirror of the car and nods towards Lucas. "So you're the famous Lucas Scott'. _

_Lucas laughs lightly and so does Megan. "The one and only", he grins and winks my way. _

_I roll my eyes and take my phone out to check and see if I have any messages. _

"_So Mom what do you have planned for us to do", Megan suddenly asks and taps my leg for my attention. _

"_Well tonight I have planned to go out to dinner with Aunt Rachel and Julian. Even Grandma Victoria and Grandpa Richard are coming", I tell her and kind of get disappointed when Megan frowns. _

"_Julian's coming", Megan huffs and rolls her eyes. _

"_Yes Megan. He's my boyfriend. And he lives with me", I say for the millionth time and try not to get upset. _

"_Well if he's going can Dad come", Megan response back and I look to see her give me puppy dog eyes. _

_Lucas looks at me and grins. "You don't have to invite me when your boyfriend there with your entire family. It's fine". _

_I close my eyes and take a deep breath about to response when Lucas says, "I don't want him to get all intimidated since your family loves me and well our history"._

_My jaw drops at his comment and I hear Megan giggle softly. _

"_You know what, sure, you can come tonight. We're going to Anthony's Italian restaurant, Meg's favorite", I add and see Megan's face light up. _

"_Oh my gosh yes", She squeals and pulls out her cell phone. "I have to text Jamie and tell him. He's going to be so jealous'. _

"_Make it in a group text to Uncle Nate too, he loves it just as much as you guys", Lucas adds and we all start to laugh. _

_There's a comfortable silence when we reach the Hilton front entrance. _

"_Thanks for the ride. What time should I be at Anthony's", Lucas asks before he opens the door._

"_Be there at 7, and you can dress casual", I answer for him and he nods back. _

"_Okay. We'll I'll see you guys later. Wish me luck Meg", Lucas whispers and kisses Megan's cheek again. _

"_Good luck Dad. See you tonight", Megan cheers and scoots over in the seat. _

_I turn my head to look at her and she smiles brightly at me. Yeah that face I've missed so much. This is going to be a great weekend. As long as I keep that smile on her face it should be. _

_Later that Night….._

"_Hey babe you look beautiful tonight", Julian announces as I walk into the restaurant. _

"_Thank you handsome", I smile and lean up to kiss his lips. I turn around to see Megan behind me and stick my hand out to her. She takes it and I drag her to stand next to me. _

"_Megan you remember Julian", I ask and plead with her to be nice. _

"_Yeah sure, hey dude", Megan sighs and nods her head at Julian. _

"_Hey Meg nice to see you again", Julian smiles brightly and sticks his hand out for her. _

"_My name is Megan", Megan snaps and turns to me with a irritated look on her face. "Where's everyone at Mom"?_

"_Well the life of the party just arrived", Rachel suddenly shouts from behind us. Megan quickly turns around and hugs her. _

"_Aunt Rachel", Megan gushes and Rachel hugs her back. _

"_There's my favorite Scott. How's that father of yours? Raising you right", Rachel asks and wink at me when she notices I'm staring at them. _

"_Why don't you ask him yourself", Megan says and winks at Rachel. "He's coming to dinner too". _

"_You're ex is coming to dinner", Julian yells and I mentally kick myself for forgetting to tell him ahead of time. _

"_Yeah my Dad is. Got a problem with that", Megan utters and starts to walk up to Julian. _

"_Okay Brooke Junior, let's go get to our seats. Victoria is coming tonight so we need to be on our best behavior", Rachel intrudes and takes Megan towards the back of the restaurant where are private table is. One of the many perks of being the owner of Clothes over Bros._

"_I'm sorry Julian. I didn't know he was coming until two hours ago. Please don't be mad at me. I want to enjoy tonight", I say and wrap my arms around my boyfriend. _

"_Of course I'm not mad. But either way I don't think it's going to be a great night. Megan can't stand me", Julian sadly laugh and I sigh. _

"_She just doesn't know you. But I'm hoping tomorrow you can hang out with us and stuff", I shrug and lean up to kiss his cheek. _

"_I can't, I have to work tomorrow. I have to fly out to Phoenix to see if there are any potential spots to film in". _

"_Well this sucks", I laugh sadly and start pouting. _

"_Oh come on Brooke. You get to spend the entire weekend with just you and Megan. You've been talking about it for months now", Julian chuckles and leans down to kiss my lips. We kiss for a little bit longer until the sound of someone coughing stops it. I look over and see its Lucas staring at me. For some reason I start blushing and wish he didn't have to see that. It's like my heart is shattering because he doesn't need to see Julian and I kiss. I wouldn't know what to do if I saw Lucas kissing another girl. But then again, why should I care? We are divorced. _

"_Hey I'm Lucas Scott, you must be Joe", Lucas interrupts and sticks out his hand. I send Lucas a glare because he knows that's not his name but he just grins instead. _

"_It's Julian, actually. Julian Baker", Julian pronounces and shakes Lucas's hand hard. _

"_My mistake, pleasure to meet you Julian", Lucas nods and releases his hand. "Where's are table at". _

"_It's in the back room, this way", I answer and lead the way. _

"_That's one thing that hasn't changed", I hear Lucas mutter from behind me. _

"_And what's that", I laugh and kink my eyebrows when I glance behind to look at him. _

"_When Brooke Davis does something for someone she loves, she goes all out", Lucas says and grins. _

_I swallow the lump in my throat and nod my head. This place is special for the three of us, that's why its Megan's favorite. When Lucas got his first book published when Megan was four, we came here to celebrate. Every time Lucas got another book published, it was our tradition as a family to come here. After our divorce five years ago, the three of us still come here to celebrate, just with the rest of our family. Because even if we aren't together, this is our Megan's favorite place, we owe it to her. _

"_Well, well if it isn't Lucas Scott", Rachel shouts when we reach the table. _

"_If it isn't the beautiful Rachel Gatina", Lucas grins back and walks over to hug her. _

"_You're looking great Luke. Meg says you're taking great care of her", Rachel smirks and Lucas rolls his eyes at her. _

"_Thanks for the compliment kid", Lucas grins and ruffles Megan's hair when he take his seat next to her. He sticks his tongue at her and she giggles loudly at him. She leans over to kiss his cheek and he smiles at her. _

_I take my seat next to Megan and see Julian sit across from me. "Nice to see you Rachel", Julian nods towards my best friend and she smile back. _

"_Why did Aunt Rachel tell me I'm not supposed to call your Mom Grandma", Megan says and I look at Rachel and laugh. _

"_She wants us to call her "Victoria" because she doesn't want to sound so old", I explain and laugh at Megan's expression. _

"_I've met the lady three times in my entire life and she sends me tons of cash on birthdays and holidays. I'll call her whatever she wants me to", Megan shrugs and I laugh at her innocence. I take my hand through the back of her hair and rub her back. _

"_She's really better now. She actually schedules a lunch with me every week", I say and glance at Megan and she looks at me interestingly. _

"_That's really great to hear Brooke", Lucas adds into the conversations which makes me look at him. My eyes take me to his piercing blue gaze and I automatically take a deep breath. His stare is a comforting one, the proud one, and I know he is really proud of me for accepting my Mom. It's a battle that's taken a lot of years to ease at. When I was pregnant with Megan, my parents immediately didn't want anything to do with me. After a couple of years, they contacted me and forgave me. When I first started working on my company I asked my Mom to help me with the funds, and she agreed. Now we're partners in the company but were growing into a mother-daughter bond. I finally have a real relationship with my parents, and I'm hoping they are going to want to have one with Megan now too. _

"_Hello everyone", Victoria's voice shouts through the room as I follow the sound to see her walk in. _

"_Victoria", I cheer and stand up to hug her. She kisses my cheek and hugs me back. _

"_Sorry were late your Dad was stuck in a meeting so I came by myself", Victoria gushes and looks at the table and smiles. _

"_Hey Megan", Victoria smiles and walks towards her seat. Megan smiles at her back and stands up. _

"_Hey Grandma, I mean Victoria", Megan slurs out and laughs uncomfortably. _

"_Please were in public, Victoria only", my Mother insists and hugs Megan. Megan is shocked at the hug but hugs her back with a freaked out look. _

"_It's great to see you. Brooke talks about you so much it's nice to really see you instead of through stories or the pictures of you", Victoria smiles and releases her. _

"_Oh my gosh Lucas I didn't think you were going to be in town this weekend", Victoria shout and goes to kiss Lucas's cheek. _

"_It was a last minute meeting for my upcoming book tour. You look fantastic Mrs. Davis", Lucas grins and kisses her cheek. _

"_Oh please I told you when you were 17 years old, call me Victoria', she grins and goes to sit at the seat across from Lucas which is next to Julian. _

"_Brooke I thought this was a family dinner, why is your boy thing here and your assistant", Victoria mentions and glares at Julian and Rachel._

"_Mother stop", I shout and she just holds her hands up to defend herself. "Rachel is my best friend and Julian is my boyfriend". _

"_So", Victoria sarcastically laughs and picks up her menu. _

"_You don't care about Lucas being here", Julian snaps and points at him from across the table. _

"_Because unlike you, Lucas is family", Victoria winks towards my ex-husband. He blushes lightly and coughs to hide his laugh. _

"_Well how about we all decide what we're ordering", I pronounce and pick up my menu to try and remain calm. I place my hand on Megan's leg and squeeze it. She places her hand on tops of mine and laces them together. When it all comes down to it, my daughter is my favorite person in the world. This is what I live for, this is who I live for._

_STAY TUNED FOR PART TWO! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
_


	5. Chapter 4 Part Two

_That Night…._

_Dinner went pretty smooth. Victoria wasn't as rude to Julian since he had to leave halfway through to get ready to leave for Arizona. Megan was all smiles and laughs, and even looked like Lucas enjoyed himself. The dinner was delicious and the people I loved most were happy. After dinner Lucas went to his hotel and I asked him to meet us for dinner to be polite the next day. He agreed since Megan begged him to and we set up our plans. Rachel decided to head out to a bar to start her night and Victoria left to head home. Since the restaurant was only a few blocks from my apartment I told Calvin to have the night off. I was perfectly fine with it just being Megan and I. From the looks of it, she did too. _

_We stop for ice-cream at a nearby shop and walk towards my place in a comfortable silence. _

_She smiling quietly to herself and seems to be happy. Something that I haven't seen in a while._

"_Why are you so cheerful", I laugh and bump my shoulder into hers. She smiles brightly at me and shrugs. _

"_I'm with you and you kind of make me happy", Megan gushes and has a bite of her chocolate ice-cream._

"_Well good to know I'm on that list of what makes you happy", I crack up and eat another bite too. _

"_Yeah I mean you're like number two but that's still a big deal", Megan grins and I send her a dirty look. _

"_And what is number one"._

_She looks at me and smiles sadly, "Dad". _

_I look away and nod my head softly. At a time it was the two of us against the world. But that was five years ago and this is my life doesn't revolve around Megan's like Lucas's does._

"_Yeah we'll I figured tonight we can have a slumber party in my bed like we used to when you were little", I mutter to try and change the topic. _

"_Sounds good to me", Megan smiles and walks to the trash can outside of my building to throw her cup away. I do too and get out my keys from my purse to open the door. _

_We get to my apartment and I open the front door. Megan walks in a head of me and I'm pretty sure she's headed to my room. I lock up the front door and kick my heels off. I walk into my bedroom to see Megan shedding her jeans and shirt to a t-shirt and shorts she has laid out. _

"_I'm actually glad Julian isn't here so we can sleep in the same bed", Megan says and jumps on top of my comforter. I roll my eyes at her as I slip out of my dress into pajama pants with a matching tank top._

"_Well I am just glad you are here. I hate not seeing you at least once a month", I whine and crawl into bed next to her. _

"_Yeah I know the feeling", Megan frowns and takes a deep breath. _

"_Hey you know I'm just a phone call away", I shrug and grab her hand to hold. _

"_Yeah I know. I mean I have Aunt Haley, Aunt Peyton, Amanda, and even Jenny if I need girl talk. But it just sucks when I can't see you every day. Or I can't come home and tell you the most pointless stories of my day", Megan sighs and I try to ignore the stab in my heart._

"_I know baby. But like I said after this next spring fashion line I probably won't have to do much anymore", I protest and try to be positive. _

_She nods her head but ignores the comment. I guess I would too. I used to promise myself I wouldn't ever treat my kids the way my parents treated me. But look at me now; it is true when they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I just hope Megan knows how much I love her. _

"_I love you so much Megan", I utter and lean over to kiss her head. _

"_I love you too Mom", Megan whispers back and smiles lightly. _

"_Let's order a movie and go to sleep. I hope you don't mind hanging around Clothes over Bro's for a little bit. I know its Saturday but I have to finish these sketches for a client", I announce. _

"_Yeah that's fine with me, just as long as we stick with our plans tomorrow night", Megan smirks and rolls over in the bed to lay her head near mine. _

"_Of course we can, I was being serious when I asked your Dad to go to dinner with us", I nod. Seeing Lucas is always hard but not seeing Lucas is starting to get harder. Lucas was the love of my life and also my best friend at a point in time. _

"_Can I ask a question and for once can you be really honest with me", Megan bursts out and sits up in the bed. I nod my head and sit up with her. "Do you still love Dad"?_

_It feels like the air was kicked out of my lungs then as feel my heart skip a beat. Did I still love Lucas? Of course I did. But I have Julian, Clothes over Bros, New York, and I'm a different person. I chose this life, and he let me do it. _

"_I can't answer that Meg", I sigh and try not to let a tear fall from my eye. _

"_It's okay if you do Mom, he still loves you too", Megan whispers and then takes the remote from the night stand and turns the TV on. _

_Lucas still loves me? There's no possible way. I mean we haven't been together in five years. We barely have seen each other since, how could he still love me? _

_I can't even think straight now. But when Megan turns on reruns of Friends and laughs, I do too to try and act composed. In the back of my mind though all I can think about is Lucas, and the fact I get to see him tomorrow doesn't help at all._

_The next afternoon…_

_I feel bad when I finally finish my last sketch and see Megan has dozed off on my couch. It's about five in the afternoon and we've been here since one. I knew she was so bored but there wasn't much I could to entertain her. _

_My cell phone starts ringing on my desk and my heart starts pounding when it says Lucas who's calling me. _

"_Hey Luke", I answer and look to see if Megan woke up from the sound of my phone. She's perfectly still is lightly snoring still. _

"_Hey Brooke, I wanted to know where we should meet tonight", Lucas asks and I smile lightly. _

"_Why don't you come to my place for dinner? I can make you and Megan a home cook meal", I reply. The sound of my stomach growling makes me reconsider that since all I want to do is eat now. "Actually screw the cooking I'll just order in some pizza and wings". _

_Lucas laughs at me and I giggle along. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea. I'll be there at 6". _

"_Okay see you then", I smile and hang up the phone. I check the time and decide I'm finish for the day. The sketches look great and I think my client is going to be impressed. _

_I walk to the couch and shake Megan. "Hey wake up", I whisper. _

"_I wasn't asleep", Megan startles and sits up. "Can we please leave?"_

_I roll my eyes and grab my purse from my desk. "Yes Megger". _

_I smile lightly to myself on the way out of the office. Spending the night with Lucas and Megan is something I can't wait to do. _

_Later…_

_It's six when the intercom goes off in my apartment. I quickly press the button to let them come in since I figure it's the pizza. _

_I grab about forty dollars out of my wallet and open the front door. I look up though and smile softly when I realize it's not the pizza guy, it's Lucas. _

"_Hey Brooke", Lucas smiles and reaches over to hug me. I hug him back and squeeze tightly. I inhale his scent by accident and silently melt inside. He still smells the same and its sending chills down my body. _

"_Hey Luke, the delivery guy should be here any minute. Megan's inside watching TV", I answer and try to ignore any previous feelings I was having. _

"_Okay great", Luke says and walks in. The buzzer goes off, signaling the arrival of the pizza, and I press the button again to let them in. _

"_She's in the living room", I nod and point to the foyer. He nods and starts walking towards the direction I pointed too. _

_I can't help but stare at him when he calls for Megan. Was he always that hot? Of course he was. Wait, why do I even care? I can't even think straight. But that's what loving Lucas Scott does to me. After all this time why can't I just stop? _

_I turn around just in time to see the pizza guy walk up to the door. I say hello and grab the two large pizzas and wings. I hand him the two twenties and tell him to keep the change. _

_I take the food towards the kitchen and sit it down. Megan and I had set up the kitchen table for dinner and I smile at the three place settings. I don't think I have eaten dinner at my house in months. Looking in my freezer I take out a bottle of white wine and get myself out a glass to have with dinner. _

"_You aren't going to share", Lucas says and I kink my eyebrows at him. I reach up and grab another one and pour the wine into it. I hand it to him since he walked over to me and smirk. _

"_Since when does Lucas Scott drink wine?" _

_He smirks back at me and takes a sip. "Lindsey likes to drink it so I kind of got used to it". _

_My smirk immediately falls at the mention of Lindsey, his new editor, and from what I'm told his new love interest. I haven't even met her yet and already dislike her. _

"_Oh yeah how are things going between the two of you", I reply and look towards the ground. _

"_We're taking things slow. Especially since she can't afford to come to Tree Hill that much". _

"_Well that's good to hear that things are going great", I smile and take a big gulp of my wine. _

"_What about you and Julian? He dipped out pretty earlier last night", Lucas mutters and raises his eyebrows. I roll my eyes at his act of suspicion. _

"_He had to go to Phoenix for work and we are great", I defend and Lucas rolls his eyes at me. I smack his arm playfully and laugh at the look on his face. He grins back at me and I end up staring into his eyes. We stop laughing then and the stare becomes a gaze. We're sharing our look, the one where we used to get lost in each others eyes, each trying to read our thoughts. Right now I'm glad he can't read mine, cause all I want to do is stand on my tippy toes and lean up to kiss him. _

"_Can we eat now I'm starved", Megan suddenly shouts and walks in the kitchen. I immediately take my eyes away from Lucas and blush. _

"_Yeah come on", I cheer and open up a pizza box. "I got your favorite Meg, extra cheese". _

_Megan gives me a confused look and points at Dad. "You mean Dad's favorite". _

_I turn to Lucas and he's chuckling to himself. All I have been doing today is thinking of Lucas, no wonder why I thought of the wrong pizza. _

"_See what happens when I spend time with your mother, she tries to make me fat", Lucas laughs and grabs two pieces to put on his plate. I smile at him as he winks back. _

"_As long as it's edible, I'll eat it", Megan says and walks over to grab a piece. She sits down next to Lucas and I take my seat on the other side of her with my wine glass. _

_I take another sip and then realize I drank most of my glass. I stand up to get the bottle from the counter and fill the glass._

"_Hey can I have one", Megan shouts and I look at her questioningly. _

"_Have you ever drunk alcohol before?"_

_Her cheeks go red and she starts smiling, "No". That look makes me know she's lying. _

"_Megan Davis Scott, did you just lie to me", I yell and look to Lucas for back up. He's eating a slice of pizza slowly and avoiding any possible eye contact with me. _

"_You know that are fifteen year old daughter has drank before I did?" _

"_Wait how do you even know", Megan screams and hits Lucas's arm. _

"_Meg I'm not an idiot", Lucas stutters and shrugs. He picks up his wine glass and takes a sip. "And maybe Nathan told me how he caught Jamie and you drinking beers a couple of months ago". _

_Megan's jaw drops and she crosses her arms. "He wasn't supposed to tell you, he promised". _

_I laugh at her reaction and so does Lucas. _

"_Oh Meg I don't care if you do. Nathan and I laughed about it. As long as you're not drinking and driving or doing drugs I'm okay with it", Lucas reassures her and leans over to kiss the side of her head. _

"_Okay", Megan mutters softly. I grab another wine glass form the cabinet and pour some for her. _

"_Here you can have one glass and that's it", I say and hand her it. _

_She grabs it from me and sniffs it. She takes a sip and licks her lips. Her eyes go wide and she takes another. "This is delicious". _

"_That's because it's expensive", I add and we all laugh together. I look at Lucas and Megan and smile wide. Lucas catches my stare and smiles at me and then looks away. There was a time when the only thing I ever cared about was Lucas and Megan. I took care of the house, took care of Megan, and if I had free time I sketched. I loved my life. Lucas and I were happily married at a time, so when did it all go downhill? Why wasn't my love for Lucas and Megan enough? _

_Later that night… _

_By the looks of the two semi-empty bottles of wine I saw earlier when I refilled my glass, I can bet to say I had more than three glasses of wine, and so had Lucas. _

_After dinner Megan persuaded us to watch The Hangover and The Hangover Part Two since it's her favorite movies but ended up falling asleep during the last one. She probably did from the wine since I let her have a second glass when Lucas went to the bathroom and we went to make popcorn. _

_It's not until I look at the clock that it reminds me it's late. Megan is snoring on my lap but I haven't noticed since Lucas and I have been talking for over an hour. I really couldn't tell you what we have been talking about since I know for a fact I am a little drunk. _

"_When did it become midnight", Lucas says and points at the clock on my wall. I look at it in disbelief and stare wide eyed. "I wouldn't be able to tell you", I mutter but Megan's loud snoring breaks into our conversation and it makes us both laugh. _

"_She must get that from you", Lucas teases and I roll my eyes at him. _

"_You forget who used to share a bed with you", I smirk and lift Megan's head from my lap to stand up. "I'm just going to get a blanket for her. She probably doesn't want to be disturbed". _

"_No it's okay, I'll take her to bed", Lucas whispers loudly and leans down to pick Megan up. He gracefully puts her in his arms and begins to walk down the hallway towards my room. While he does that I take our two wine glasses and the empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen. _

_I put the bowl in the sink and place his wine glass there too. I go to the bottle of wine I had laid out and pour the rest of it in my glass, which wasn't that much. _

_Lucas walks into the kitchen silently and I smile at him. He leans on the wall frame and crosses his arms over his chest. I'm surprised he didn't have any trouble with lifting Megan or carrying her because I know he is drunk since his eyes are low and he has a stupid grin on his face. _

"_You didn't have to do that", I say to break up the silence. _

_He shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "I do it all the time. I don't mind". _

_I smile back and take a gulp of my wine. "You've always been the knight in shining armor when you wanted to be". _

_He looks away after my comment and sighs. "Well I guess being the good guy doesn't always work out for me". _

"_And why is that", I ask and take a few steps closer to him. He stands up straight then and looks me in the eyes. _

"_Because I was being the good guy when I let you go", Lucas softly replies and I'm now standing right in front of him. I lift my face to look straight into his eyes and frown. It doesn't feel like five years ago we were happily married. It feels like another life time, but in a way it was a completely different life.  
_

"_And now, looking at you, I wish I never did". He lifts his hand to my face and traces my cheek with his finger tips. His fingers on my face send lightning bolts through my entire body. _

"_Why", I breathe out and feel completely frozen in his stare._

"_Because I will now and forever be in love with you", he utters and before I can even think he takes my face between his two hands and smashes his lips to mine in a tender kiss. _

_For a second I thought fireworks were going off in my apartment because of the sensation I was feeling in this moment. I kiss him back after getting over the shock of the kiss and bring my hand to his face to kiss him harder. Lucas gets the hint and pulls my body into his. He cradles my face in one hand and holds my body close with the other. I stop the kiss only to catch my breath and groan when he takes his lips to my neck. _

_He reaches the spot behind my ear I love so much and I moan loudly. "Lucas", I hiss out and I feel him bite softly on the piece of skin. I take his face in my hands and smash my lips down on his, wanting to feel them again. _

_He turns my body and pins me against the wall now and I feel his hands start to roam my body. Between our kisses I moan out "guest bedroom" and he picks me up, without breaking our kiss, to the room. He kicks the door shut behind us which makes me thankful that it's on the opposite side of the apartment from where Megan is sleeping in my bed. _

_In the matters of seconds I am on the bed with Lucas on top of me and clothes are being taken off. I couldn't tell you how we ended up completely naked with him putting a condom quickly on that I start to panic. _

_What the hell am I doing? I'm not supposed to have sex with Lucas. Before I can say this is a mistake or lets slow down he rolls back on top of me and kisses me passionately. My lips melt into his and I change my mind. I have to do this. There is absolutely no way I can stop this from happening. _

_He breaks away from the kiss and leans up to stare at me. _

"_I love you Brooke", Lucas moans out and then enters me. We both groan at the contact and he plants a kiss on my lips. _

"_I love you too", I whisper back and don't even think twice about my reply. In the core of my heart, I know that this is the way life should be. I will always be in love with Lucas. Nothing and no one can change that. _

**End of Flashback..**

"I know I hurt you Luke, I do. But please, we made a mistake. I can't understand why you won't just forget about what happened", I mumble and stand up to face him.

"I can't forget it Brooke", Lucas whispers and finally looks at me.

"Why", I plead and try to hold the tears in.

He laughs softly and puts his hand to through his short hair. "You know why Brooke".

I freeze then and shake my head. "No I don't".

He looks at me in the eyes then and slowly walks up to me. Gracefully, he laces our hands together and for same reason as that night in my apartment I don't even attempt to pull away from his touch.

"Because people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end". Before I can even react to his statement, he leans his lips down to my forehead and kisses it. He lingers there for a second and I close my eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. As I open them when I feel his lips leave my forehead and watch as he walks towards the door and leaves, without looking back.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

"_Do you believe that there are no accidents in life? Everything happens for a reason. Every person we meet will have a role in our lives, be it big or small. Some will hurt, betray and make us cry, to become stronger. Some will teach us lesson, not to change us, but for us to realize our mistakes and to help us grow, and make us a better person. And some would simply inspire and love us to make us happy". _

_Megan POV _

It's pointless to be awake at this time, but there's no possible way I can fall asleep. Dad just came back about an hour ago and I know wherever he went made him upset. He's locked away in his office and just by stepping outside the door I can hear the slams of his fingers on the keyboard. That means he must have gone and visited Mom, the only time he ever really writes is when Mom is back. He forgets just how well I know him.

It's around two in the morning as I throw on my hoodie and sneakers. Whenever I have my restless nights the only thing the calms me down would be heading to the river court to play basketball. Usually if I call Jamie a number of times he wakes up and plays with me but I decide against it. I need to blow off a lot of steam on my own.

The walk to the river court takes about fifteen minutes as I plug in my headphones and try not to shut the front door to loud. I'm glad my Dad's to preoccupy in his next book to realize that I sneak out of the house almost every night this week. I'm pretty sure he would assume where I'm at; after all he's the person who taught me to love it. He used to tell me that with any difficult problem or situation I'm in to head to the river court to think it over. It helps to ease your mind and you'll understand to follow your heart. I wish he could take his own advice soon, but he hasn't stepped anywhere near this place since Mom left. It was and will always be their holy ground.

It's when I'm a couple of yards away from the court that I notice someone there already. I look around for a car but notice none. Trying to make out the figure I automatically notice it's not Jamie. The person is tall, in a grey hooded sweat shirt, and is playing with my basketball. The one Jamie and I keep under the picnic bench for close keeping. What the hell?

I take my headphones from out of my ears when I finally approach the black top and stare at the person. Well the person is someone I've never met before. He makes a three pointer and turns around to notice my presence. As soon as he looks at me our eyes connect. It feels like the air is getting kicked out from my lungs he starts to smile at me. Tingles go down my spine and I can tell I'm just staring like a love struck girl at this boy. I try to complete a sentence but can't form any words.

"Hey", the boy starts to say but I immediately cut him off.

"That's my ball", I yell and kink my eyebrows at him. He stares at me then and I stare back into his eyes. I didn't think I could be able to lose myself into someone's gaze before. He has a crooked smile on his lips that match his dimples. He's built, with dark brown eyes, and is the definition of gorgeous. This is not something you see every day in Tree Hill.

"Oh sorry I just found it", the stranger laughs and runs over to pick the ball off the ground. He picks it up and passes it to me. I catch it gracefully and start dribbling it.

It's an awkward silence for a moment when I look up to see him staring at me. I give him a questioning look and he looks away, blushing.

"What's your name", I suddenly blurt out and eye him up and down. Growing up in Tree Hill, you don't see a lot of new faces. But when you do, you recognize them quickly.

"My name is Ryder", he answers and takes a few steps to hold out his hand to shake.

I hold my hand out and squeeze it lightly. I try to ignore the weird sensation I felt when our hands touched and start dribbling the basketball again.

I step back to the side and make a perfect shot. Running to get the ball I dribble back out to the front of the court and see Ryder looking at my funny.

"You know when someone introduces themselves, it's nice to do the same", he states and walks over to face me.

I give him a small smile and ignore his stare.

"Tell you want, how about a game of one on one. First person to ten wins".

He looks at me shockingly but nods his head. "What happens if I win"?

"I'll tell you my name", I shrug and he laughs at my comment.

"Well what happens if you win"?

"I guess you'll just have to find out", I wink and with keeping eye contact I take a jump shot and smile when I hear the net make the swishing sound.

"Impressive", Ryder claps his hands and walks over to retrieve the ball. "Ladies first", he yells and bounces it to my hands.

"Game on", I laugh and step back to take another shot, swish again.

It's pretty aggressive towards the end when Ryder starts adding more pressure. I can't get a shot off of him since he's so tall and I'm not supposed to "over work" myself. But he's playing hard and is keeping up. He's a really good player and since I only got the first two shots I made, I'm sure he's going to beat me.

He knocks the ball out of the air when I go to make a shot and I immediately cringe. I haven't played this bad in forever. Nevertheless I guess I understand why I am so sluggish.

Ryder takes a long jumper and it goes in. He just won the game. Ryder turns to look at me with a big smile on his face, waiting for me to say something.

"Good game", I muster up and go to sit on the bench. He's looking at me worried since I'm so out of breath but I just roll my eyes. "Sorry I haven't played a real pick-up game with someone in months", I laugh and try to steady my breathing.

"So you come out here in the middle of the night to play basketball with strangers a lot", Ryder questions and comes to sit next to me on the bench.

"I actually play with my cousin Jamie", I insist and he laughs. I stare at him then and can't help but think that he has a great laugh. There are a lot of things about this mystery boy that are great.

Ryder turns his head to look at me and I blush looking away.

"Well since I won the game, can I get your name", Ryder mumbles. He scratches the back of his neck then and looks nervous, how cute.

"My name is Megan", I smile brightly and reach out to shake his hand again. His grin matches mine and he shakes my hand tenderly.

"A girl with a killer jump shot like yours is hard to find", Ryder says and stands up from the bench.

"That's because I was taught by the right people", I smirk and lean back in the bench.

He shakes his head and chuckles lightly. I steal a glance at my cell phone that was in my hoodie pocket and realize I have a bunch of missed texts from Dad and Uncle Nathan. The first time this week Dad probably went to check up on me and realized I was missing. Of course Dad wouldn't come to find me here so he asked Uncle Nathan too.

And as if it was on cue I see headlights coming towards the court. It's the Range Rover.

"Oh crap there's my Uncle Nathan. I have to go", I yelp and start walking to the car. I send a silent prayer that Jamie isn't in the car to because I would never hear the end of this.

"Wait when can I see you again", Ryder screams and it makes me immediately turn around.

"Meet me here tomorrow night if you know what's good for you", I wink and start running towards the car with Ryder's laugh in the background.

I open the passenger door of the car and try to avoid eye contact with Uncle Nathan. He doesn't reverse the car yet and I can feel his eyes on me.

"You want to tell me who that was or want to tell your father first"?

I roll my eyes then and look at him finally. "It's nothing Uncle Nate. I just met the kid tonight; we played a game of one on one".

His eyes go wide then and I hold my hand up before he goes on his usual rant.

"Please stop whatever you were about to say. I just couldn't sleep and needed to play. You know how it feels don't you", I sigh and start pouting. He eyes me suspiciously for a second and starts reversing.

"I told you the pouting doesn't work with me anymore princess".

I roll my eyes at him and look towards the dashboard to see the clock says three in the morning.

"Dad called you right?" He takes a glance at me from the road and nods.

"Well thank you for doing that", I mumble and smile sadly at him. When we reach my house I notice the lights are all on and I immediately cringe at the talk I'm about to have with my Dad, especially if Uncle Nathan tells my Dad I was playing with another guy.

"How's he been lately", Uncle Nathan silently says before I get out of the car. I turn my head to look at him and frown. Dad has mood swings. He either writes to get out his emotions or turns to alcohol when writing can't. The bad days when he drinks I'm not allowed to be home, but that hasn't happened in a couple of months. And he promised he would stop after I gave him an ultimatum.

"He doesn't drink anymore. All he does is write usually. Which isn't a bad thing", I confess.

"Well if you need anything your Aunt Haley and I are just a phone call away".

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow", I answer and lean over to hug him from the seat. He squeezes me back and smiles when we let go. I get out of the car and start walking up the front steps. Before I can open the door, it slams open revealing an angry looking Dad. Crap.

I look him in the eyes and give him a small smile.

He doesn't move from the opening of the door way but instead steps out and closes it behind him. He walks up to stand in front of me and embrace me. I bring my arms around him as well and hug him.

"What this for", I croak when he kisses the side of my head.

He ignores my questions and goes to sit down on steps, bringing me down with him.

"You know I went in to check on you tonight because I just had to talk to you", Dad mumbles. He grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. Why does Dad have to talk to me at three am?

"About what", I whisper and notice how tense he is. His eyes are puffy and red like it seems he's been crying. Dad cried tonight? Why?

He sighs and takes a deep breath. "I think you need to know what really happened when we visited your Mom in New York three months ago".

I stare at him then, completely puzzled at what he is talking about. The only question I have in the back of my mind is there can't be anything else, right? Because the only thing I clearly remember was Mom telling me she was never coming back to Tree Hill ever again.

GOTTA LOVE A GREAT CLIFF HANGER! I'll update soon! JUST PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

_Lucas POV _

I couldn't stop thinking about Brooke. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened three months ago. And I couldn't get off my mind what happened after Brooke and I slept together.

I'm so tired of the lying. I can't keep feeling my heart break from seeing Megan get so upset without having Brooke around. I'm so disappointed in where my life is at right now. Why can't Brooke and I get our happily ever after?

Because I ruined it, that's why. The only question that kept running through my mind was why did I have to kiss Brooke? And why did it have to lead to more?

"Dad what are you talking about", Megan mumbles next to me and tightens her hold on my hand. I take a deep breath and try to get my words right. Megan doesn't need to know every little detail about that night. But she needs to know what happened because I can't keep a secret from Megan anymore, especially when the two of us are keeping a huge one ourselves. We both need to learn to move on together.

"Your mother and I had a private moment when we were there", I begin to say and stop when I see Megan's face look disgusted.

"Okay I don't need to picture you and Mom sharing private moments", Megan utters and holds her hands up.

"I wasn't discussing that", I laugh when she pretends to puke. "But I told your Mom something and you should know about it".

Her face immediately falls into a frown and she looks nervous. "Dad I thought we were going to tell Mom about my condition together".

My heart drops then and I lean over to wrap my arm around her shoulders. "I didn't tell Mom about that baby. Trust me, when you're ready for her to know, that's when we will tell her". She looks me in the eyes and sighs. I wish she would just face what is happening and tell her Mom. She's going to need her if things get worse.

"So what happened then", Megan mumbles and turns her face away from me.

Here goes nothing.

Flashback:

_Lucas POV _

_The sound of a car alarm going off interrupts me from sleeping. I open my eyes and cringe. I'm definitely not in my hotel room, and I'm definitely not alone. _

_I turn my head to see there's another body that's snuggling next to mine and it makes my heart skip a beat. Brooke's head is lying over top of my heart and her body is wrapped around mine. She's snoring lightly on my chest and I have never seen her look more beautiful then she is now. I look down and see there is absolutely nothing covering our bodies. The events of last night come back alive in my mind and I can't keep a small smile from off of my lips. _

_She said she loved me. The words I love you too came from her lips last night. And from the activities that went on in this bedroom, which happened more than once, there's no denying it. We will now and forever be endgame. I just know it. _

_I can't help myself from staring at her while she sleeps. I lean down and kiss her forehead and try to brush out her hair with my fingertips. At this moment, with her in my arms, I feel complete. This is what love looks like. This is what true love is. _

_I will now and forever be in love with Brooke. There is no denying how I feel for this beautiful woman. But if there is one thing I know, it's that Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. She has changed my life with the birth of Megan. And she's changing the world with Clothes over Bros. Who am I to take her away from all of her dreams? _

_Besides, she's in love with Julian now. She probably was so drunk last night she won't remember any of this. But I won't pretend like nothing happened. This meant something to me and it sure as hell meant something to where we stand now._

_I feel Brooke start waking up on my chest and take a deep breath. This is about to all blow up in my face. She is going to regret everything. _

_She opens her eyes and automatically I feel her body freeze. She lifts her face off of me and groans. _

"_Shit", Brooke mumbles and looks at me with a sad smile. "Guess we can't re-do last night over again huh". _

_Brooke just made a joke? She's not mad? _

"_Not really, not after the first time", I add and she kinks her eyebrows at me. _

"_Or the second", Brooke smirks and I blush. She does remember everything last night. And she doesn't seem to regret it. What does that mean? _

"_We should probably get dressed and cleaned up before Megan finds us like this", Brooke suggest and gets out of the bed. She put her arms above her head to stretch and I can see her body fully exposed. God why did she have to be so gorgeous? _

"_Do you want to talk about what happened", I practically choke out. Brooke stares at me with a blank expression and doesn't make any motion. _

"_No because if we talk about it, then it actually happened", Brooke whispers. She breaks away from our eye contact and starts picking up her clothes from the floor. _

"_So you want to pretend that everything that just happened didn't?" _

_She doesn't say anything as she picks up her t-shirt and shorts she had on last night. Brooke stares at me finally with a blank expression. _

"_I have a boyfriend Lucas. I just cheated on my boyfriend with my ex. Not to mention my fifteen year old daughter is down the hall where she could have walked in on us any minute. Look at how careless we were. We can't be doing this anymore between us. We are divorced we are not together'. _

_I shake my head at her explanation and get out of the bed. I walk to stand in front of her and smile sadly. She doesn't move as I reach my hand to her face and caress it. _

"_I love you Brooke, I have been in love with you since I was sixteen years old. You can't tell me that last night didn't mean anything to you, even if it was wrong. There is no denying that were supposed to be together". _

_She closes her eyes and I can see a single tear fall down her cheek. I take my thumb to wipe it off for her and she looks at me. _

"_I can't do this Luke, please". _

"_Why can't you do this Brooke? Why can't you just follow your heart? Why can't you just love me back?" _

_She looks at me stunned then and lets a few more tears fall._

"_I want us to be a family again Brooke. I want you to be my wife still. I want everything we were supposed to have together. Please lets be a family again. Because all I've thought about for the last five years is why I ever let you go". _

_I lean down to her lips and kiss them tenderly. I'm surprised to feel Brooke kiss me back with as much emotion as I have. Releasing my lips from hers I lean my forehead against hers. _

"_If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore, then I'll leave. I won't tell anyone this happened. And I'll let you go", I announce. I lean down and take her face between my palms and smile sadly. _

_She closes her eyes and breathes out. She has a blank stare on her face and I know she's contemplating on what to say. It's then I think she does love me, she's never stopped. This is the moment where I get Brooke back in my life. This is where we become a family again. _

"_Lucas, I", Brooke mumbles and takes my hands from her face. "I don't love you anymore". _

_This is what a heart break feels like. I can't even make any eye contact with her now. I step back and turn around, trying to hold myself together. _

"_Lucas", Brooke whispers and tries to grab my hand. I flinch at her contact and start finding my clothes. _

"_I'm going to head to my hotel room to get my stuff. I'll pick Megan up at eleven so we can make our flight", I croak out when I'm finally dressed. _

"_Please don't be mad", Brooke cries. I look at her then and frown. _

"_I'm not mad Brooke, I'm not mad", I confess and walk away, not looking back. _

End of Flashback:

After telling the story, I can't help but flinch at Megan's face. She has no expression and seems stunned.

"Please say something", I say and reach over to hold her hand.

"I don't know what to say", Megan says and turns her head to reveal tears coming down her face. "It explains a lot but I just can't help but think that she lied".

I roll my eyes at the comment. Brooke didn't lie that day; I can't have hope that she still has feelings anymore. "She's getting married to Julian. Your mother has moved on. And that's why I want to move on now too. We both need too", I announce.

"What do you mean", Megan whispers and I squeeze her hand tighter.

"We need to move on by forgiving her. No matter what she's your Mom and she's my Brooke. I will always love her and I'm sad that she's not in your life. But what's done is done. It's time to not waste my time in the past when I am happy right now. I have you and I have the rest of our family. Let's not have her dictate our happiness anymore just because she's not a part of our lives".

Megan wipes the tears from her face and tries to stop crying.

"So come on, let's forgive her Meg. Let's stop waiting for her to come back, let's just start being happy. Together", I insist and she nods.

"Your right Daddy, it's time to forgive her. But can we do it later, I'm exhausted", Megan cracks and tries to smile.

"I keep forgetting it's the middle of the night", I smile and stand up with her from the porch.

We walk into the house and I lock the door behind us. I see her walking towards her bedroom and smile when she turns around.

"I love you Dad", Megan winks and starts to walk in her room.

"I love you too Meg. I think tomorrow morning we should meet up with your Mom", I announce.

Megan frowns but nods her head. "Yeah I think we should too. Maybe it's time to tell her some other things as well".

I try not to shed a tear at the mention of the other things, but I nod back. She stares at me for a little bit longer but turns towards her room.

Only one thing can help me out with the preparing for tomorrow and that is Haley James Scott.

SOOOOO, I wanted to get this out fast ! SORRY for it not being that long !

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER! HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_"Time takes pleasure in kicking our asses. For even the strongest of us, it seems to play tricks. Slowing down. Hovering. Until it freezes, leaving us stuck in a moment. Unable to move in one direction or the other. Time flies. Time waits for no man. Time heals all wounds. All any of us wants is more time. Time to stand up. Time to grow up. Time to let go"._

_Lucas POV _

"Lucas Eugene Scott, wake up", someone screams in my ear and it makes me wake up screaming.

I open my eyes and look to see Haley smirking over top of me.

I turn my head to my alarm clock and groan out loud since it says eight am.

"Haley why are you here".

She rolls her eyes at me and takes the covers off. "I had this feeling that you needed to talk to me. I woke up and just thought there's something wrong with Lucas".

I chuckle at her comment and sit up in my bed. "There is no way that's true".

"Whatever Lucas, am I right or wrong"?

Of course she is right. I nod my head lightly and try not to smile at her amused facial expression.

"Okay old man I'm going to put on a pot of coffee and then we can have our chat in the kitchen", Haley announces and walks out of my room.

"Yes mam", I grunt and roll back over in bed. Any morning I would be happy to spend time with my best friend, but not after getting five hours of sleep.

After a minute I stumble out of bed, knowing if I don't come downstairs in the next five minutes she'll come back in here. And a mad Haley is not what I want to see today.

Walking down the steps I can hear Haley already putting the coffee on and I smile.

I walk to the kitchen table and sit down. Haley grabs two cups out of my cabinet and fills them. She walks over and puts one in front of me and I reply a small thanks.

"Why do you look like crap", Haley huffs and takes the seat across from mine.

Rolling my eyes I take a huge sip of coffee and try to jolt awake. "I didn't go to sleep till four because I was writing and had to talk to Meg".

"About what at four in the morning", Haley laughs and I look up at her then.

"I told her", I replied and suddenly the room goes silent. Haley seems to be debating on what to say. I would be too.

"Well what did she say"?

I sigh and take another long sip. "She was pretty upset. She was more confused though".

"Why's that"?

"Because she thinks Brooke lied".

Haley doesn't reply again and I can see it in her eyes she has something she wants to say, but won't.

"But I got Meg to finally forgive Brooke. And I think we're going to see her before the game tonight", I add to get Haley to talk.

"Well I think that is a great thing. I love Brooke and all, but I'm tired of being her messenger for you guys", Haley sasses.

I smile at her comment and stand up to refill my cup.

"What about you, are you forgiving her", Haley mumbles and I turn around to look at her.

"Yeah, I am. It's time to move on now. I finally faced reality last night", I let out and lean against the counter.

"Which was", Haley questions.

"Brooke isn't coming back to me".

Haley frowns and stands up to walk over to me. She hugs me tightly and I embrace her back.

"I'm sorry buddy", she whispers and leans her head to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks Hales", I whisper back and let go of her. "All that matters in my life is Megan, my family, writing, and the team. When I want to start dating again I'll tell you okay".

Haley nods and walks back to get her purse from the table.

"Well I'm glad you seem so calm about this. You really have grown up Lucas Scott", Haley smirks.

"So have you Haley James Scott", I smirk back and she smiles.

"Aunt Haley", Megan calls from her bedroom and I hear her start racing down the hallway.

Haley smiles brightly and turns around in enough time to hug Meg. My heart swells in the good way seeing them hug. Haley has loved Megan since she was born and it goes both ways.

"I was actually just leaving. I need to start cooking breakfast for my household. You guys want to join", Haley asks.

I look at Megan and smile sadly, "We've got plans for breakfast already, don't we".

Megan immediately groans and wraps her arms around Haley. "Can't we do that later"?

"We have the game tonight and we have to leave at two because its two hours away", I announce. She sighs and hugs Haley.

"Oh don't be dramatic, you get to spend the morning with your favorite person ever", I laugh and it earns laughs from them both.

"Yeah you're right", Megan chuckles and sends a wink my way. "Well if we're going to breakfast, I better be choosing where we go".

I roll my eyes at her request but nod. "Deal", I spat out and she grins.

"Great I'll call Mom after my shower. See you later Aunt Hales", Megan announces and quickly kisses Haley's cheek and heads to her bedroom where her bathroom is connected too.

"That girl is a character", I crack out and Haley laughs along with me.

"You want me to bring my family along today", Haley says and I shake my head no.

"Thanks but I think we're going to need to have this conversation in private. There are some things Megan has to tell Brooke".

Haley's face immediately goes pale and her eyes start to water. I have a similar reaction, thinking about what this means. What it could change in our everyday lives. My poor daughter, oh how I wish she never got this disease.

"I love you Luke, call me if you need anything", Haley musters up and hugs me one last time.

"I love you too Hales, thank you", I reply and squeeze her back.

She doesn't look behind her as she walks out the front door towards the driveway. I walk to the window and see Haley open her car door and sit in it. She starts wiping her eyes and I can tell by looking at her she is crying.

I try not to get emotional seeing Haley upset because I can't. I have to be the stronger person right now for Megan. I respect her wishes and I have to be encouraging for her. Because everything is going to be okay, it has to be.

I look at the clock in the living room and see it's almost eight thirty. I probably should shower and get dressed. I knock on Megan's bathroom door and wait for her to respond so I can talk to her.

Instead I hear her singing Taylor Swift's song 22 and laugh. The only reason why I know it's that song is because every time I'm in the car, Megan has to listen to it.

"Megan", I yell and she still doesn't hear me. I open the door to the bathroom and say her name again.

"Oh my gosh you're totally ruining the best part of that song", Megan screams and I can hear her huff.

"I was just trying to tell you I am going to take a shower ".

"Oh okay Dad. I'll call Mom when I get out. I'm thinking the café for breakfast", she announces and I smile. Like I didn't already know that's where she wanted to go.

"Okay sounds good. Don't forget to take your medicine either", I say and she groans.

"Already took it now get out", Megan says and I immediately do what I'm told.

Oh I hope everything works out later, just for Megan. She needs her Mom.

_Brooke POV_

It's about nine in the morning when I hear my phone start going off. Hoping that whoever is calling will just leave a message, I try to fall back to sleep.

My cell phone keeps ringing though and now has me worried. What's going on?

I stumble out of my bed and walk towards the desk I have my cell phone at. I pick it up since it's ringing and see that is says Megan.

"Hello", I yawn in the receiver.

"Hey good morning Mom", Megan says cheerfully.

"What's up baby", I mumble and try to wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"Can Dad and I take you out for breakfast", she asks. My eyes go wide at the comment; she wants to spend time with me? And so does Lucas?

"Yeah sure, give me a half hour to get ready. Where do you guys want to meet at", I reply and start getting excited. After everything they still want to spend time with me, especially Lucas.

"Dad says I can pick so were going to Karen's Café", Megan says.

At least I know I'll be having a good meal. "Okay sounds great, see you there", I answer and hang up. A nice hot shower is calling my name.

35 minutes later…

The walk to the Café takes about ten minutes since the hotel is just down the street.

From the street I can see into the window that Megan and Lucas are already there. They are sitting together in a booth and seem to be laughing. It makes me walk a little faster knowing I get to spend my morning with a smiling Megan.

I walk into the café and grin brightly when Megan looks up to make eye contact with me.

"Hey Meg", I cheer and walk over to hug her. She hugs me back and I sit across from her in the booth.

"Good morning Lucas", I shyly add and he nods at me.

"Good morning Brooke. Thanks for having breakfast with us", Lucas replies and seems to be really happy to see me.

"Thanks for inviting me", I smile and wink towards Megan.

"It's not every day that the famous Brooke Davis is in Tree Hill", Megan smirks and picks up her menu to look through it. Not that she needs it. There is only one thing Megan eats for breakfast, and that is chocolate chip pancakes.

It was always a tradition in our family to go to Karen's Café every Saturday morning for breakfast. I wonder if they still keep it going even though I'm not a part of it.

"Well I'm here now and opened to spend all of my time with you", I say and try not to yell when I see Megan roll her eyes.

"Good morning", Deb cheers as she walks over to our table.

"Hey Nanny Deb", Megan smiles brightly and stands up to hug her.

"Hey Meg, how are you feeling today", Deb asks and my head shoots up.

"I feel great", Megan answers in a low voice and Deb smiles sadly at her. Why would she ask that? Why wouldn't Megan feel good?

"It's good to see you Brooke, I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you at the party", Deb says to me and I grin.

"It's great to see you too Deb", I reply.

"Well I'm guessing the usual for the two of them, what can I get you", Deb requests and I laugh at her comment. Of course they still come here.

"I'll just have what their having", I answer and she laughs.

"Okay three short stacks of chocolate chip pancakes and three coffees", Deb announces and walks off towards the kitchen.

"You two are still so predictable", I let out and they both roll their eyes in sync.

"Hey I get eggs and bacon every now and again", Lucas protests and I look to Megan whose mouthing liar and laugh.

I stare at Megan then and notice her appearance. When did she get so skinny? She's wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and I can see how little her arms are. I look up to her face and see it's really pale and tinier. It doesn't have that fullness it used to and I'm pretty sure I can see her cheek bones. She's has always had the chunkiest cheeks ever, and now there's barely anything there. Her eyes have dark circles under them and they are sluggish as well. I know my own daughter and I can tell when something is off. Why haven't I noticed this sooner?

"What's wrong with you Meg", I suddenly blurt out and start freaking out at Megan and Lucas's expression. Both of their eyes went wide and Lucas seems to be in red alert.

"What do you mean", Megan mutters and I look towards Lucas to see he is staring at Megan. What is going on?

"Deb asked you how you were feeling and you look terrible", I stutter and she releases a gasp.

"Just because I didn't put on makeup this morning doesn't mean you can make fun"!

Ignoring her outburst, I look to see Megan's hands are shaking on the table top and reach over to hold them. "Why are you so shaky", I practically shout and cringe at how cold her hands are.

"I'm just starving that's all", Megan mumbles and I look her in the eyes and know she is lying.

"Megan what is wrong", I yell and I can see Megan start to tear up. Why is she starting to cry?

"Brooke there's something you need to know", Lucas begins to say but before he can finish Megan reaches over to Lucas's hand and holds it.

"Let me tell her Daddy", Megan whispers and Lucas nods his head. I see a glimpse of his face and see his eyes are starting to get red. Lucas is crying too?

"You two are starting to get me scared, what is going on", I croak out and feel like my throat is getting tighter.

"I'm sick Momma".

CLIFF HANGER !  
COME ON GUYS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !  
What do you think is wrong with Megan?!

LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8:

_Megan POV_

"What do you mean you're sick", Mom barely whispers loud enough for us to hear several moments later. She hasn't' stop staring at me and if I know my mother, her mind is going a mile a minute right now. Tears are starting to form in her eyes and she's taking deep breaths. She's freaking out.

"Mom you need to calm down. It's not that serious", I start to say but Mom just rolls her eyes at me.

"You didn't' answer my question, what is wrong".

"I was having some problems after we came and visited you in New York. I was tired all the time, I couldn't hold any food down some days, and I would get these weird chest pains when I worked out. Thinking it was nothing, I didn't let it bother me. Until a month ago", I answer and start trembling.

"What happened a month ago", Mom questions.

"I collapsed at the river court", I mumble and take my eyes away from hers.

She doesn't say anything at first. I turn to look at Dad who seems to be frozen staring at her.

"Brooke", He whispers and reaches over to touch her hand that's on the table.

"I know I've been a shitty person Luke, but not to tell me about this is going way too far".

Dad's eyes go wide at her comment and quickly slide his hand away from hers.

"I want to know what's wrong now", Mom says sternly and when I look up to talk she's not looking at me to continue, she's looking at Dad.

I close my eyes then and drop my head to the table. I hate hearing these next three words.

"Megan has HCM".

The table goes silent and I'm still at my position. I have been wishing this moment would never happen.

_Brooke POV_

As soon as I hear those words, my heart falls into my stomach. This can't be happening.

"I thought we got her heart tested when she was born", I suddenly blurt out and try to contain the tears that are falling down my face.

Lucas wipes his nose and takes a deep breath. "It must have developed over time. I didn't know about mine until I was seventeen and that was because I was forced to get tested".

"So her condition is treatable just like yours", I immediately ask. Lucas looks away from me and shakes his head no.

"She's not responding to the medication".

I turn to look at Megan then, who still won't look up, and let the tears fall.

"We have a doctor's appointment in Charlotte after we get back from Hawaii. We're going to meet with a specialist who can tell us more about it. She's on different kinds of medicine that are trying to help her heart function as of now. At the appointment we are going to see what the next step is".

I start shaking then and try to calm down. I wipe my tears away and try to process everything.

"Okay I want to be at the appointment", I manage to say and they both look up at me with wide eyes.

"You don't have to stop your life just because I'm sick", Megan adds.

"Don't be ridiculous of course I do".

"No you don't", she says again and it's louder now. "I don't want your pity".

I freeze then and shake my head. "Stop I need to take care of you. I have to be there for you. You're my daughter why wouldn't I be there"?

"Because I don't want you to be"!

Ouch. I definitely took that one to heart.

"See Dad I told you this would happen if we told her. I was perfectly fine keeping this a family secret", Megan replies and stands up to leave.

"Megan don't leave", Lucas insists and reaches over to hold her hand. "Let's talk about this".

Megan freezes and stares at me then, ignoring Lucas completely. "You can't just come back home and act like a parent whenever you want too. Do you know how many things you have missed in my life just because you wanted your dreams to come true? Do you even know what you've put Dad through"?

"Show me some respect I am your Mother you can't talk to me this way", I shout and when I look her in the eyes all I see is red behind hers.

"It's about time I tell you exactly how I feel", she yells back at me. I swallow the gulp in my throat and open my mouth to try to say something.

"You know I used to miss you so much after you moved away. I would count down the days until I got to see you again on my mini calendar in my room. Each time you called and said you couldn't make it, I would cry myself to sleep. All of the times you forgot to call me before bed I would feel so neglected and unloved by you. But I always put those feelings aside because Dad would always say you loved me and were busy doing your job. Then I realized something, there are so many things you don't know about me and things that you have missed out on. How am I supposed to love someone unconditionally because they are my parent when it feels like I mean absolutely nothing to them"?

My heart is completely shattered. I look away after her speech and try to muster a sentence together. Anything to try and save the relationship I thought I had with Megan.

"When you have the answer to that question, you know where to find me", she replies and when I look up she is walking out the door of the café.

"Megan wait", Lucas yells and gets up from the booth. He looks at me and frowns. "I'm sorry about that. I'm going to find her and we can talk about this".

"No its okay", I reply and try to not breakdown.

"She didn't mean any of those things I hope you know. No matter what she says you're still her favorite parent", Lucas says and leans down to put his hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head no and release a breath. "I think this is the one time in my life I don't believe you".

I look up to meet his gaze and give him a small smile. "Here I'll worry about the food, you go find Megan".

He has his brooding face on and still hasn't taken his hand away from my shoulder. "Are you sure"?

I nod my head yes and reach in my purse to throw some money on the table.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm going to head to Haley's later and I want to do some shopping. Text me after the game and maybe we can talk again", I announce.

He doesn't seem to buy it but he nods his head anyway and runs out of the café.

I used to tell myself that I would never live in regret. But right now, all I think about are the things that I wish I could take back. Especially the way things ended with Lucas and now with Megan. Why did I ever let a company get in the way of the two people I love the most in the world? And why am I trying to pretend I don't?

_Lucas POV_

My thoughts are scattered when I leave the café. Nothing ever goes my way anymore.

I knew Megan wasn't ready to tell Brooke about her HCM, but I pushed it anyway. And out of all people to understand how she feels, I royally screwed up.

I'm thankful she hasn't gotten far since I see her by the car leaning against it. I get my car keys out of my pocket and unlock the car, scaring her. She looks up and I notice she has been crying. She opens the cars passenger door and slams it shut. I open my car door and close it putting the key in the ignition. I drive off towards the opposite direction of the café and go the long way home.

"I already know what you want to say but I can't talk about it right now", Megan announces right before I open my mouth to speak.

I look over and see she's laying her head against the window and tears are streaming down her face. I swallow the lump in my throat at the sight of her crying and look away.

"Can you at least stop crying baby", I say in my most soothing voice. Megan gets really worked up when she cries and I'm afraid the stress isn't going to be good for her heart.

She doesn't say anything back but I can hear her heavy breathing. She's starting to cry harder because the cries are becoming sobs.

"Come on honey you need to calm down", I whisper and lean over to rub her back.

I look at the road and see were about two minutes away from the river court. I haven't stepped foot on the court since Brooke left. But I know when I was going through stuff that place was my escape. This is exactly what Megan needs right now.

When the river court comes into view I turn right into it and park the car. I turn to look at Megan since she is already sitting up in the seat.

"Dad what are we doing here", she says in a hoarse voice. I give her a small smile and open the car door. I hear her open her door and follow me as I lock the car behind us. I walk towards the wooden bench and pick up the basketball that Megan always keeps here. Taking it to the court I bounce it a few times and smile. I'm taken back to the first time I taught Megan how to shoot. She was four years old and was watching me play. She insisted she wasn't going home until she made one shot, funny enough she made it on her first one. I swear its natural talent she has.

I look up and pass the ball to Megan who catches it instantly. She's standing near the basketball net and has the most confused face.

"As a teenager this was my favorite place in the world. This is where I came from. I would come here to play basketball with my friends, or just think by myself. This was my escape and it has been one of my favorite place I got to pass down to you".

She smiles sadly at me and dribbles the ball on the pavement.

"Unfortunately I never had a relationship with my father so I could never ask him to bring me here to play with me. I've realized now that I haven't been here for a long time and I've taken that tradition away from us. I've made you feel like coming to the river court is a wrong thing to do, when it's not".

I open my hands to signal for the ball and she tosses it towards me. "So right now, since you don't want to talk, we're just going to play. We're not going to keep score, not going to have any rules, were just going to shoot some hoops, okay"?

She nods her head yes and wipes her face. I smile at her and take a jump shot, swish. I still got it.

After about thirty minutes of playing she stops and walks over to hug me. She wraps her arms around me and I lean my lips to kiss her head.

"I love you so much Dad", she says in my chest and lays her head on it.

"I love you too Kid", I whisper and squeeze her tightly.

"This means everything, bringing me here. I feel clearer now if you get what I mean", Megan laughs lightly.

I smile brightly at her and we release our hug.

"You do know you owe your mother an apology correct", I add and she frowns.

"I think I need to have a real conversation with Mom, not me screaming at her".

"That would probably be best", I laugh and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm just so upset with her I don't know what to do".

I walk over to the bench and she follows me to sit down. "You know, I don't ever talk about Grandpa Dan do I"?

She looks shocked at the mention of the name and shakes her head no. "We don't talk about him Dad because he killed your Uncle Keith".

I feel a piece of my heart break after hearing that and frown. After all these years it still gets me.

"Yes but he still was biologically my father, and he raised her Uncle Nathan", I add and she nods her head.

"My Dad didn't want me when he found out I was going to be born. He didn't want anything to do with me and left my Mom. Your Grandma raised me all by herself with no parents to help her only my Uncle Keith, who was his brother. She started the Café and was successful. I would like to say I turned out well and I know I am extremely happy with my life. But throughout all of those things, I didn't have a Dad. I had my Uncle Keith who was the greatest father figure in the world. I miss him every day too. I would give anything to have him back in the world but my own father took that away. That is evil in the world. And your Mother isn't evil".

"She has the biggest heart in the world Megan, and you hold the biggest place. She just doesn't know how to show it that well because she has been hurt so badly by her parents, friends, and even me. You're the most loved kid in the world. She would die for you, kill for you, and do anything for you. You're so lucky because you have two parents that would do that".

"Your right Dad", Megan replies and takes a deep breath. "I've just been so angry at her for not being here. For breaking promises after promises and it just being okay when it's not. She broke your heart Dad and she broke mine too".

"My relationship with your Mother has nothing to do with you. We got a divorce because we couldn't make it work. She doesn't love me anymore and I have to move on. I need you to stop worrying about me", I say and I put my arm over her shoulder.

"I'll stop worrying about you when you stop worrying about me", Megan sasses back and I laugh.

"That's not ever going to happen".

She chuckles with me and actually gives me a real smile.

"We probably should head home to get ready for the game", I add when I notice my wrist watch says twelve. We stand up and walk towards the car with my arm still over her shoulder.

"You know you really are the greatest father ever", she adds when we get in the car.

"Tell me something I don't know", I reply and we both laugh.

After a few minutes we pull into the driveway and I turn off the car. "You know you have to talk to her soon right"?

She nods her head but isn't frowning this time. "Yeah I figured I do it tomorrow".

"Why can't you do it after the game tonight"?

She smiles and I could swear she has a blush on her face. "I have plans tonight". With that she slams the door shut and runs into the house.

STAY TUNED FOR MORE!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! 3


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9:

_Megan POV _

"Don't you look cute", Dad cheers as I walk into the kitchen. I blush automatically and look down at my outfit. I have a pair of dark jeans and my favorite Bobcats t-shirt on with lightly applied makeup and hair straightened.

"Thanks Dad", I shyly answer. I look to see he changed into his long sleeved Bobcats t-shirt too. "You ready to head over"?

He nods his head yes while picking up his set of keys from the counter. He opens the side door for me as I walk out first heading towards the other Scott household on the street. The best part about living in Tree Hill is that Uncle Nathan lives four houses down from us. How could life be any better when your family is that close?

When we start walking down the street I start remembering Aunt Haley and Mom were going to have a girl's night. That means Aunt Haley is going to hear about this morning, which will result in me getting an ear full from her, great.

"Do you think Mom is going to tell Aunt Hales about earlier"? Maybe I can tell her myself before she gets too.

Dad looks over at me with a frown. With that face I know I'm too late. "Yeah Uncle Nathan texted me a half hour ago saying he overheard what happened this morning. But I told him that we aren't going to talk about it tonight so no worries".

"You know either way Aunt Haley is going to say something to me", I mumble back sighing. She has been trying to get me to talk to Mom since Dad told her what happened. I get why she does it, I just am so tired of hearing another lecture.

I look to see if Dad has anything to say but he's staring at the house as we approach their driveway. A small brown haired girl catches my eye from the front door and it makes me start to walk faster.

"Megan", Lydia screams running towards me. It puts a bright smile on my face as I run towards my little cousin to pick her up.

"Hey baby girl", I coo as I lean down to kiss her chubby cheek. "How's my favorite cousin today"?

"Good your mommy is here and she brought me all these toys", she announces and when I look up I see Aunt Haley and Mom sitting on the front porch.

"That's awesome Lydia", Dad cheers back while reaching over to hold her.

"Meg come here", Aunt Haley yells waving her hand over to me. I take the few steps up towards where they are sitting slowly. She stands up from her chair and hugs me tightly.

"Hug her and say you're sorry", she whispers only loud enough for me to hear. I groan in her ear but laugh when she gives me a sloppy kiss on the side of my face.

"I swear she looks exactly like you Brooke" Aunt Haley laughs as she sits back down. "If it wasn't for the piercing blue eyes you wouldn't even know she was a Scott".

"That's not true I have always thought she looked like Lucas", Mom adds as we make eye contact.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I saw a picture of you when you were sixteen and it's looks like we could be twins", I reply and try not to smirk when Mom gives me her dimpled grin. I'm a sucker for that Brooke Davis smile, just like my father.

"I'm going to check on Nathan and Jamie", Dad states interrupting the moment and I'm thankful. I don't want to give in to Mom already. He hands Lydia to Aunt Haley and walks in the house.

"Lydia lets go get a juice box", Aunt Haley suggest as she holds her on her hip following Dad inside.

It's silent for a minute before I get the courage to look at her again. I go to open my mouth but close it. Saying sorry isn't going to fix things between us, and quite frankly I don't feel any remorse for what I said. It was the truth. And for once speaking the truth felt good to hear, even if it offended her.

"You know I never meant to hurt you", she abruptly whispers causing me to me look away. That is exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"It doesn't change anything", I reply rolling my eyes.

She sighs and nods her head, "I know". She stands up then and walks to face me. "Can't you just come over after the game and talk to me"?

I shake my head no and look up at her. "I have plans tonight". She has a look of defeat as I start to walk towards the front door. Before I make it inside she grabs my hand for me to stop. "Then how about tomorrow"? Her face seems to be pleading with me to say yes.

"I'll see". She seems crushed then but nods her head. I look down at her hand that is holding mine and frown. I let go of it before I turn to walk inside.

"Hey Meg, guess what", Mom suddenly bursts making me stop again. Turning around I kink my eyebrow up for her to continue.

"I love you".

My heart sank a little at her comment as I try to hold myself together. It was one of her jokes she used to say to me growing up. That's the one thing I never got sick of hearing. I know my mom loves me, I've never doubted it; I just wish she loved Dad too. I wish love was enough.

She's smiling at me waiting for me to say something back to her. Instead I take a step closer and put my arms around her. She hugs me back immediately and squeezes me.

"I love you too Mom, that's the hardest part", I whisper and let go of her quickly.

I walk straight into the house and release a breath. My heart is beating at a fast pace as I try to calm down. The doctor did say I needed to be more stress free. Like that's ever going to happen. I live in Tree Hill.

"What's up Meg", Jamie screams disturbing my thoughts. I look up to see him at the top of the staircase. He's dressed in jeans and a basketball jersey with a matching Bobcats snapback hat on.

"Just having a chat with my Mom, you ready to go", I ask and shrug when he sends me a questioning look.

"Yeah I'm ready", Jamie adds as he walks down the steps. He stops in front of me and hugs me tightly.

I throw my arms around him and squeeze him back. We may be cousins biologically but were so much closer than that. He's my brother and the best friend I've ever had. He means so much to me and just the little gesture of giving me a hug shows a lot.

"How you feeling today", Jamie whispers right before he lets go of me.

I roll my eyes then and subconsciously put my hand over my heart. "I told you I hate when you ask me that Jamie. I'm going to be okay".

Ever since I collapsed at the river court when I went by myself he's been so cautious around me. I know he thinks it's his fault for not being there sooner but it wasn't. He won't let me play basketball anymore with him and always sends me texts to take my medicine. I know it's his way with trying to deal with it and I'm thankful for it. But I don't want him to act differently around me. I don't want my HCM to hold me back even more than it already has.

I'm just a regular sixteen year old girl, why does having this illness stop me from acting that way? Because if I push myself to hard I can actually have a heart attack, that's why.

"I don't care if you hate it Meg, I never want to find you at the river court unconscious ever again".

I frown then and nod my head. I know exactly how he feels. I wouldn't know what to do if I found Jamie barely breathing at the river court. I'm glad he's the stronger one out of the two of us.

"I just hate that you have to worry about me", I mumble and he laughs at my comment.

"I'm always going to worry, you're my cousin. It's my duty to protect you", Jamie smirks as he throws his arm over my shoulder.

I beam a smile up at him and wrap my arm over his waist as we head towards the back of the house.

"Thanks for that. I wouldn't know what I would do without you in my life".

"You would be extremely bored that's for sure", he laughs and sends me a wink.

"Hey Meg", Uncle Nathan says when Jamie and I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey", I say back and let go of Jamie to hug him.

"You didn't tell your Dad about that boy huh", Uncle Nathan whispers in my ear and my eyes go wide. I look into his eyes when he lets me go and shake my head no. He rolls his eyes and looks to Dad.

Ryder the mystery boy. Oh how I can't wait to see him later. Not that I've been thinking about him all day or anything. No not at all. I haven't been thinking about the way he looked at me, the feeling I got when he touched my hand, or how beautiful his deep brown eyes were. Nope, he hasn't even come across my mind at all.

"You guys ready to head out", Dad questions and we all nod. I immediately grab Uncle Nathans hand and start walking to the garage while cheering "Let's go Bobcats"!

_Lucas POV _

The Bobcats game was success. The won in overtime and it was so much fun. In these moments I'm glad I have my brother. He's come such a long way since high school. It's no surprise that Megan adores him.

"Thanks again Uncle Nate it was awesome", Megan says as we pull into our driveway. The sun has set hours ago as I look at the dashboard that says 9:00pm.

"Of course I'm glad we all got to go together", Nate replies as he puts the car in park.

"See you guys for Sunday morning breakfast", I add and fist bump Nathan along with Jamie before opening the car door.

"Don't forget our morning run tomorrow either", Jamie shouts and I'm assuming he's talking to Meg.

"Alright I'll be waiting for you at six. Love you guys", Megan gushes while she hops out of the car.

I walk up to the front door and unlock it with my keys. Looking behind me I wave towards Nathan as he drives down the drive way. Megan walks in front and strides towards her bedroom.

"Not so fast kid, what are your plans for the night", I stutter as she immediately stops in her place.

"I'm probably going to Amanda's", she answers as she spins around to look at me, never making eye contact. She has a small grin upon her lips which makes me think she's not telling the truth. Megan is a horrible liar. She can't look at you when she tells a lie and always smiles while she's talking. I don't question it though; I need to learn to trust her after all.

"Okay well just tell me when you're leaving. Don't forget to send a text when you're on your way home".

She seems shocked that I let it go so easy but nods her head as she darts to her bedroom. I have the house to myself for the night, what is there to do?

I walk into the kitchen throwing my keys on the table and sigh. What am I thinking? I have absolutely nothing to do. There is no will power in me to even write a sentence.

"Bye Dad", Megan screams with the sound of the front door slamming.

"Bye", I whisper more to myself. Guess I'll turn a movie on.

Walking into the living room I glance at our DVD collection and smile. The Avengers is Megan's new favorite movie, and secretly mine. Knowing it's already in the DVD player I turn the TV on and press play.

Ten minutes into the movie I hear a loud knock on the door. Who could that be? I press pause on the movie and leap towards the door. Opening it I look up and suddenly my breath is taken.

"Why do you still do that to me", I say without thinking and my visitor smiles lightly.

"Do what", the person smirks as their eyes are glistening into mine.

"Take my breath away". She blushes at my comment and looks away from my gaze. "I was on my way home from Haley's and saw the light on. Is Megan home"?

"Just missed her, she's at Amanda's".

She frowns and then shakes her head. "Alright well I guess I'll head to my hotel room. Hope I didn't disturb your night". As she starts to walk away and I feel this tug at my heart saying to stop her.

"Hey Brooke", I shout and can't believe I just said that. She has her eyebrows kinked up waiting for me to talk and I melt, frozen in her stare. I could never resist that look.

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk". Did I really just ask that?

"No it's okay Luke. I wouldn't want to impose on your night".

I shake my head no and open the door wider. "We have a lot of things to talk about so why don't you just come in, stay awhile".

She seems to be having an inner battle in her mind of what to do. But there are a lot of things we need to discuss and she probably has a lot of questions.

"I'll even make you my mom's famous hot chocolate", I add knowing she can't resist that. It's one of her many weaknesses.

"Okay", she whispers and walks in my house. _Here goes nothing._

_Megan POV_

Maybe it's ridiculous for me to think that the mystery boy from last night really would come back to the river court. Maybe I'm making up the connection I felt for him. He just seemed so different and interesting. He's secretly all that I've been thinking about today. But how can I express these feelings about someone I barely even know?

Ryder Lynn is a challenge to me and I must figure out who he is.

As I finally arrive at the river court I'm left with disappointment. He's not here. I grab my phone out of my pocket and see its only 9:30. I'll give him a half hour and if he doesn't show, I'll never think about him again.

I walk to the picnic table and reach underneath for my basketball deciding the best way to pass the time is to practice my jump shot.

Turning around to start to shoot I look up and see a silver Jeep pull up towards the court. After shutting it off the person climbs out of it and I immediately notice the grey hoodie. It's my mystery boy.

Ryder strides towards me as I'm standing in the middle of the court. He has a bright smile on his face and his dimples are showing. My heart beats a little bit faster but I know it's not from my HCM; it's from looking into his gaze. He's absolutely beautiful.

"Hi", I somehow croak when he's only a couple of feet away from me. _Here goes nothing. _

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging hope you guys love it!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

_Megan POV_

"Hey", Ryder answers straightaway as he progresses towards me. He's even more handsome then I remembered. What is it about this boy that won't let me stop looking at him? When the lights from the river court flash across his face I can't help but roll my eyes at his stupid smirk. Plus it was the only thing I could do to help break the eye contact we've held since he stepped out of the car.

"Did you know that most of Tree Hill knows you"? He yells while eyeing my body suspiciously. I gaze into his eyes shrugging. Anybody who's anybody in Tree Hill knows who I am.

"I went to this little café with my parents for lunch and when I sit down there's a picture of you on the wall".

I laugh loudly at the comment which only seems to amuse him.

"So of course when the waitress comes over I ask pointing to the picture, which was adorable I might add, if she knew who you were. She looked at me like a complete idiot and said that she was your Nanny Deb".

Of course, the picture of me at the Cafe is pretty big and noticeable. It's my class picture from this school year, not one of my favorites, but Dad always hangs them up.

"That's my families Café".

He nods while chuckling. "I figured that out on my own". His stare is locked on mine again. I feel a chill run down my spine at its intensity but relish it. I've never had someone look at me like this before.

"Did you figure anything else out", I query blushing at our eye contact.

"Your still a mystery to me Megan", he stutters while stepping closer to me. "But I want to know more".

I shyly nod my head along with what he's saying. "So do I".

He shows me a dimpled smile which literally takes my breath away. We're still caught up in each other until he laughs a little to himself and scratches the back of his neck. "Do you want to go get some ice-cream or something"? The brown eyes that are pouring into mine seem to be pleading to say yes. How could I not?

"I know a place with the best milkshakes", I wink and get rewarded another dimpled smile. He extends his hand out towards the car signaling he would drive making us walk towards in silence. Is this really happening?

Ryder walks to the passenger door where he opens it for me to climb in. I mutter a thank you and buckle my seat belt. He runs over to his side and starts the car. It then hits me; I seriously know nothing about this boy except for his name.

"How do I know you're not trying to kidnap me", I question even though I'm half joking half serious. I see him roll his eyes without looking at me as he starts backing away from the river court.

"I can see why you would think that since you didn't even get to talk to me last night", he shrugs but doesn't take his eyes off the road.

My cheeks instantly turn red. I'm thankful that it's dark so he can't see me blushing. Having Uncle Nathan pick me up was embarrassing enough but now I have to explain why. I don't want Ryder to know everything about me yet.

"Sorry about that I had some family issues going on", I reply trying to act normal.

"So you have a crazy messed up family too", Ryder asks and turns to look at me when we reach a red light.

"You have no idea", I add thinking just how messed up my family is.

"Good to know there's someone else who gets it", he winks turning his attention back to the road. My heart sank then. God he's so hot.

He's leading us into the center of town which is exactly where I wanted to be. "Pull up in front of Karen's Café", I mumble and he turns his blinker on to park. Peering out my window I see the closed sign is up with all of the lights turned off. Perfect.

"It's closed", Ryder coos but I shake my head. I reach into my sweat pant pockets and hold up my keys. I never leave home without them.

"It's not when you're the owners daughter", I sass as I unbuckle my seat belt and run to the front door. My heart leaps a bit when I turn around to see him following me.

Unlocking the door I open it wide for Ryder to walk in first. Switching on the lights from inside I look up to see him scratching his neck again. I'm assuming he does that when he's nervous.

"Are you sure we should be in here", Ryder bursts.

"Probably not but if the cops come we can go out the back", I shrug. His jaw falls then and looks utterly shocked. "Take a joke Ryder I was kidding", I laugh which earns a small shy smile from him.

"So how about that milkshake"?

_Lucas POV_

Brooke and I are seated on the couch now. The TV is turned off along with both of our cell phones. This conversation we both decided called for no interruptions.

"I really don't know where to start", Brooke first says after a couple minutes of awkward silence. There's so much to talk about. But the easiest thing for me to do is talk about Megan. My feelings for Brooke can't be discussed there.

"We can start with Megan, you probably have some things to ask", I add which in reply she nods along.

She tries to speak but she shuts her mouth. All I want to do is reach over and grasp her hand letting her know I'm right here with her. That everything is going to be okay with our baby. But I know I can't. It breaks my heart a little bit more.

"How is she doing with everything"?

"We raised a strong teenager. She'd like to tell you that she's doing fine and not to worry about her too much. But she also knows how to store away her true feelings, reminds me of someone I used to know".

Brooke nods her head but doesn't add anything on my comment about her.

"Is she allowed to play basketball still"?

"No but she still does it anyway", I laugh knowing Megan won't ever stop playing.

"Huh reminds me of someone I used to know", Brooke smirks and slaps my arm that's lying against the back of the couch. She is right though. Megan gets her stubbornness from the both of us.

"She's turning out to be a beautiful girl isn't she", I suddenly blurt out. I'm looking at a picture that's framed on the coffee table in front of us. It's one of Meg and my Ma from this thanksgiving and they both have the brightest smiles. I had to frame it because it's one of my recent favorites.

Brooke reaches over and holds my right hand giving it a small squeeze. "Thanks to you she is. You have done such a great job with her Luke. She completely adores you. You're her hero".

I smile sadly at her and shake my head, "there was a time where that used to be you. Don't you miss it"?

She takes her hand away from mine and frowns, "Everyday".

"Then why can't you be that again"?

_Brooke POV _

With that I'm left utterly confused. Could that be again? Could I have my family back?

"I don't think it's that easy Lucas", I mutter looking away from his intense stare. Why does he always have to look at me like that?

"Well what I think is that Megan is going to need her mother. And if I'm being honest, I don't think I can do this on my own anymore".

With that confession I immediately turn to look at him. He almost looks like he has tears in his eyes. Lucas vulnerable is not one of my favorite things to see. It breaks my heart completely.

"She needs you Brooke. And I know she will kill me for this but she wants you to come back to Tree Hill for good".

Megan wants me back? That's what I needed to hear. But what about Lucas, what does he want?

"What about you? Do you want me back"?

Lucas smiles a little and reaches over to hold my hand. "You know I'm always going to put Megan above everything else. So how I feel is going to be put aside. I'm trying to learn to forgive you, for Megan".

I nod my head and try to hide the tears that are starting to form in my eyes.

"So what do you say are you coming home or are you staying in New York"?

Home is where the heart is. And my heart is Megan, Haley, Jamie, Nathan, the town of Tree Hill, and even Lucas. This is where I lived my entire life. This is where all my dreams started from. New York has my new life. It holds my fiancé, who truly loves me, Rachel, my parents, and my company. I'd never thought five years later I would have to choose again one or the other. But when it isn't how it should be, you do anything to get it right.

"I'm coming home".

_Megan POV _

"So Ryder Lynn, if that's your real name, what's your story"? We're sitting at the counter with two chocolate milkshakes in front of us.

He blushes slightly at my comment but smiles. "What do you want know"?

"When did you move here"?

"A week ago. Parents wanted to transfer from city life to small town living".

"Where did you use to live"?

"New York City".

"So you lived that Empire State of Mind", I giggle as he laughs along.

"You could say so".

"My Mom actually lives there now. Upper East Side", I quietly add which makes his eyes go wide.

"That's funny I lived in that area too. What's her name"?

"Brooke Davis", I whisper and look away before I could see his reaction.

"She's a famous fashion designer right", Ryder asks and I nod. "She's pretty hot".

I slap his arm that's next to me. "You can't say that about my Mom".

"I was just kidding", Ryder chuckles as he leans in to knock his elbow into my side.

Rolling my eyes I try not to laugh along with him.

"Alright enough of that, what are your interests", I say to focus on getting to know him more.

"Basketball and music how about you"?

Did those two words really just come out of his mouth? "Same", which earns me another smile.

"Really what's your favorite team in the NBA"?

"Charlotte Bobcats, my Uncle used to play for them".

"Shut up who was your Uncle"?

If I hadn't had a huge smile on my face before, I did now. Other than Jamie, I am so proud to tell people who my Uncle is. "Nathan Scott".

Ryder's jaw drops practically falls to the floor after that. "You're kidding me right"?

I instantly crack up then. "No I'm not. My last name is Scott. He's my Dad's half-brother".

"Wait does that mean your Dad is Lucas Scott, the author of "_An Unkindness of Ravens_" series"?

Nodding my head yes again I can see that this is a really big deal to him. "I'm guessing you're a fan"?

He starts laughing then. "You can say that again. Nathan Scott was one of my favorite players growing up. I play point guard because of him. And those books are my favorite series. I can't believe you're his daughter".

Shrugging I reach over to grab my milkshake glass. "It's a pretty normal life even with a famous family".

"I'd guess so. How come you don't live in New York with your Mom"?

"I thought I was the one asking the questions here", I smirk raising and eyebrow.

"I thought we both were trying to get to know each other", Ryder answers with a similar look on his face.

Sighing I nod my head. "I didn't have a choice when my Mom left my Dad and I five years ago".

"Oh I'm sorry", Ryder mumbles reaching over to touch my hand. I look up when I feel the contact of his hand on mine. It's warm and a fuzzy feeling and I don't think I ever want it to leave.

"It's okay. People always leave someway right"? I don't really ask but say. It's what I've always thought. Everyone leaves my life at some point, no one ever stays.

"I don't know if I believe that. Sure, people always leave, but maybe that's because it's not the right person".

Instantly I turn my body towards him and smile. "I didn't know I was talking to such a deep thinker".

"Neither did I", Ryder whispers sending me a wink. "But you're probably going to think I'm so uncool, I have to go. I told my parents I would be home before twelve and it's almost that now".

The sound of my laughter fills the entire café. "Okay Ryder Lynn I'll let you go home".

He smiles that boyish grin while trying not to let me see his blush. "We should do this again".

"Here give me you're cell I'll add my number".

I've never seen someone reach into their pocket so fast in my entire life. He hands me the phone and I quickly add my contact information into it.

"How do I know you didn't just give me a fake number" Ryder questions. He holds his phone up so I can see it shows he's calling my number.

"Because my phone is vibrating in my pocket right now", I smirk reaching down to show him it.

He turns crimson red then. "I just didn't know if you were playing a game or not".

"I'm through with playing any games Ryder", I answer honestly which makes Ryder smile.

"Good to know because I'm not either. This has been probably the best night since I've moved here".

"Well you picked a good person to spend it with".

"I'm glad I can spend it with anyone. It sucks moving to a new town with no friends", he adds.

"Well I'd like to think that we're starting off to a beautiful friendship", I mumble flushed.

"Just friends", Ryder questions and leans across so that his face is inches away from mine.

"For now", I whisper breathlessly. Before I can say or do anything Ryder leans his lips into mine and kisses me. It's short and sweet but doesn't last as long as I want it too. I open my eyes and see he is smiling.

"Welcome to Tree Hill Ryder Lynn".

SOOOO I suck. I have been way to busy with my life. To depressed to write and other things. But I AM BACK! and have more inspiration then ever.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! I LOVE YOU GUYS !


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

_"Life gives you lots of chances to screw up which means you have just as many chances to get it right". _

_Megan POV:_

"Meg wake up you bum"! I jolt forward at my cousins "wake up" call groaning. I was having the greatest dream. But actually it wasn't a dream; Ryder did kiss me last night. I'm still squealing inside my head about it. I want to relive it again which requires me to fall back asleep.

"No I want to sleep in", I grunt snuggling deeper into the blanket on Jamie's bed. After Ryder left the café I cleaned up and snuck into Jamie's room since I didn't feel like going home. I sent Dad a text last night but since he didn't reply back like usual I figured he was either writing or sleeping.

"You promised me last night you'd go running", Jamie says in his pleading tone. I turn over to look at him since he's hunched over top of me. He has his arms crossed over his chest with his signature Scott smirks on. He's dressed to go too. I look at the alarm clock next to the bed to see its 6:01 now.

"Can't you just go without me", I croak rolling to the other side of the bed. The last thing I want to do is go running.

"A promise is a promise Megan Davis Scott. Besides I thought you'd like to know how I finally asked Amanda out".

I instantly shoot out of bed then. "I need details right now". This is the best news I've heard in weeks. They have been secretly in love with each other for years. Both too shy to do anything about it. But now my two best friends finally are being honest. What a relief.

"First you need to get ready and then I'll tell you".

"Fine", I mumble but walk towards his bathroom to freshen up. On the toilet seat there's a pair of my sweat pants and t-shirt I leave extra over here. Thankful I wore my sneakers last night.

After I quickly get dressed I walk out to his room to see the back door is open. Grabbing Jamie's basketball that's next to the door I close it behind me walking out. Jamie's lounging on the steps with his ear buds in. I walk past him and turn around to make eye contact.

"What's with the ball I told you we were running"?

I smirk back at him while tossing it into his hands. "Oh were going for your run. But then were hitting the river court. You missed 3 three pointers in the game Friday night. If you think I wasn't going to say something then you were wrong. I was embarrassed that you didn't make them".

He shakes his head but chuckles. "I went 37-40 it wasn't that serious".

"It is when I know you can make them. So the numbers of shots you miss in the game means you're going to keep shooting until you can make the shot in a game scenario. Got it"?

Jamie rolls his eyes but nods. He wants to beat Uncle Nathans scoring title and I know this is how he's going to achieve it. With me helping him.

"Come on I'll race you the long way to the river court and if you win I'll run with you every day this week".

"What will happen if you beat me"?

"Then I don't have to run for this entire week" I smirk.

"Damn sucks to suck", Jamie laughs as he starts sprinting down the driveway. Yeah, he's definitely going to win this. Shit.

The long way to the river court is the opposite end of town from where we live. You have to go through the towns square where the Café is located. Through the pier where you can see the ocean and we sometimes run along the beach. Pass the high school and right before the river court you can see the cemetery. It's a rough three miles but it's worth it. Jamie and I have been doing this run ever since we were kids.

Usually we'll run beside each other in complete silence, both too focused on our own thoughts. It's not until we practically collapse at the river court and begin to shoot around that we start to talk. Today isn't any different.

"I told you I would beat you here", Jamie announces after he caught his breath. He's dribbling the basketball he ran with now.

"That's because your racing against someone with a heart disease", I barely mumble since I still can't catch my breath.

"Oh crap Meg I forgot. Are you okay", Jamie bursts as he comes to my side to rub my back.

"I'm fine. Just give me a second. I'm not in the best shape of my life like you are", I smirk trying to get him to stay calm. I really am okay. My heart rate is slowing down as my breathing is getting to a normal pace. I hate people always checking to make sure I'm okay. I've ran this same path my entire life, I can still do it.

"Hey I've worked hard for my kick ass body".

I roll my eyes at my cousin and open my hands up to signal the ball. "Whatever you say Jamie, now can you please tell me what happened with Amanda".

Jamie immediately grins at the mention of her name and tries to hide his blush. "Well I figured since it was Saturday night you would be at her house so I drove over to hang out but when I got there she said you didn't text her back, which I will have to ask you about after this story".

"But anyway she asked to hang out so I did and we just talked. And then one thing led to another and I kissed her and told her how I felt. She told me she felt the same and we have a date tomorrow night".

A huge smile is plastered on my face. It's about time. I can't wait to hear the details from Amanda.

"Wow Jamie I am so happy for you guys. Really", I say as I walk over to hug him.

"Thanks Meg", Jamie mumbles hugging me back.

"But just because you have a girlfriend now doesn't mean I'm not going to drill you with three pointers", I whisper in his ear as I steal the ball from his hands since he never passed me it.

Jamie starts to laugh along with me and lines up far from the right side of the hoop. "Bring it on Meg".

* * *

_Lucas POV:_

The sound of my alarm clock going off at eight am is just another reminder that I didn't get any sleep last night. How could I when Brooke tells me she's moving back home. It's a good thing and a bad thing all at the same time. And if that wasn't enough I had to open up my big mouth.

**Flashback**:

"_When are you going to tell Meg", I question since I'm still shocked she choose Tree Hill over NYC. _

"_Tomorrow when we have our talk I guess. There are a lot of things I need to do though. I'd have to have my stuff shipped here and find a place to stay". _

_I can't even stop the next set of words from coming out of my mouth. "Why don't you stay here? We still have the guest room upstairs and a full bathroom that is hardly used". _

"_I don't think that's a good idea Luke", Brooke protests. _

"_I think it is because Megan needs you here. And it would be nice for her to have a sense of normal family life again". _

_She smiles sadly at my comment and seems to be in deep thinking. "Okay your right. Thank you Luke". _

**End of flashback**

And with that she's moving in a couple of days. This calls for an interesting twist in things. Especially since my "girlfriend" Lindsey is coming back to Tree Hill this week.

I wouldn't say we are an official couple. We've gone on dates for the last six months but it hasn't been serious. She's my editor first and my friend second. But maybe she is just what I need right now. To help me really get over Brooke since she's moving back I need to start dating. At least I have Meg's approval.

Megan actually likes Lindsey. She's always been honest with her feelings about me dating and she's okay with it. I don't understand why she's okay with me dating and not with Brooke getting married to Julian but I shouldn't dwell on it. I think Megan understands me more than I do sometimes. Maybe because everyone that knows me thinks I will only love one person for the rest of my life, and that's Brooke.

God I need to stop thinking about her.

I get out of bed and hop into the shower for a few minutes. It's then it occurs to me I didn't hear Megan leave for her run this morning. I actually don't even think I heard her come in last night. Whoops.

After getting out of the shower I throw on jeans and a white t-shirt. Walking to my dresser I turn my phone back on and wait for any messages from Megan. It pops up that she texted me last night that she spent the night at Nathan's and I instantly am relieved. If it was on cue I hear the back door of the house open which makes me walk downstairs.

In the kitchen I hear Megan rumbling through the drawers. Walking in I smile when I notice she's not alone. Jamie's in front of the fridge gulping down water while Meg's sitting on the counter waiting for the coffee pot to brew.

"Hey guys", I announce striding over to kiss Meg's forehead.

"Good morning Uncle Lucas", Jamie smiles when I turn to look at him. He is the perfect mix of Nathan and Haley except for the blonde hair and blue eyes that makes him resemble me. How strange genetics work.

"You know normal kids actually sleep in on the weekends", I smirk which earns me an eye roll from both of them.

"We have big reputations to uphold having the Scott last name Dad", Megan utters which Jamie nods along with.

"Yeah Uncle Luke I'm too determined to beat Dad's scoring title this year. And win a state championship before I graduate".

I grin at the memory of our state title. Boy did everything change after that night.

"That was the greatest night of my life, for two reasons", I sigh and smile when the two teenagers look at me strangely. "I made the game winning shot that won us the state championship".

"Well we all know that Dad, what was the other reason", Megan urges for me to answer.

I smile brightly at her and clear my throat. "It was the night I was told I was going to be a Dad".

Megan blushes but smiles back. "Hopefully we don't have to worry about those situations for a long time right Jamie"?

"Yeah right", Jamie mumbles but can barely be heard from the sound of him chewing a banana.

"Hey you better not ruin your appetite. Breakfast at your house starts in an hour", I protest but Jamie waves his hand at me gesturing for me not to worry.

"Thanks for reminding me Mom says I need to grab some eggs and orange juice from over here", Jamie laughs while picking them out of the fridge.

"Help yourself", I laugh as I walk over to get the cup of coffee Megan poured for me.

"Oh by the way Mom also wanted me to tell you she got pressured into inviting Aunt Brooke. See you guys later", Jamie shouts and quickly exits the house.

I turn to Megan to see her reaction but smile when she doesn't seem to care. "At least we were warned right", I mumble hitting my hand on her leg. She shrugs but lightly laughs.

"I'll have to talk to her afterwards so what do I really care".

Brooke's supposed to tell her about her plans to move back home today too. This is either going to turn out really good or really bad. I'm praying for it to turn out good. It has to be.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and get dressed", Megan announces as she puts her empty coffee cup in the sink.

"Don't forget to take your medicine", I say before she walks away but hear her reply a small okay.

Our typical Sundays are spent at Nathan and Haley's. It's the one day a week that we hang out as a family. It's been a tradition between us since we moved in five years ago. After Brooke left I couldn't keep up with our old house by myself. Plus everywhere I looked I thought of only her. The best decision was to sell it. It just so happened that a house Megan and I loved was just down the street from my brothers. One of the main reasons I bought it, not to mention the in-ground pool out back.

The sound of my stomach grumbling disrupts my thoughts. I can't wait to eat some pancakes.

* * *

_Brooke POV:_

"Haley please let me do something", I groan while watching my best friend flips pancakes. She's made a huge spread this morning preparing it basically alone. Thinking that she would need help I came here a half hour early but still thirty minutes later I haven't touched a thing.

"You are doing something you're here", Haley smiles which makes me blush.

Even though were not technically related anymore, Haley still is my sister. She has always believed in me and has helped me so much for many years. She's the person I depend on especially for keeping an eye on Lucas and Megan when I couldn't. But now that's all changing. I'm moving back.

"There's actually something I need to tell you", I mumble when Haley turns to look at me. She raises her eyebrows for me to continue.

"I'm moving back".

Haley's jaw drops and her eyes go wide. Yeah, this was the reaction I was expecting.

"You're really coming back, for real", Haley stutters as I see tears are clouding her eyes.

I nod my head yes smiling just as bright as Haley is.

"It's about damn time"! Haley runs over and throws her arms over my shoulders laughing.

"I'm so happy for my best friend to come home".

We release from our hug and she holds me at arm length. "Have you told Meg yet"?

"Told me what", Megan interrupts as she walks into the kitchen. I see Lucas behind her grinning but I can tell from my daughter's expression she has no idea what I just told Haley.

"Just that I have to go to back to New York tomorrow morning", I mutter covering up my surprise. It was true though. I rearranged my plane ticket for tomorrow to go get my things.

"Oh", Megan mumbles as she walks to the fridge, avoiding eye contact with me. Well that's great.

"Well good morning ladies", Lucas announces walking over to sit down next to me on the bar stools. I turn to smile at him and practically lose my breath. He's wearing dark jeans with a tight white button up shirt on. It shows off his arms that are more muscular then they have been in years. I have to literally stop myself from licking my lips. Why does he have to get even hotter now?

"Good morning Lucas, how did you like the game last night", Haley says walking over to stand next to him.

"It was awesome", he replies leaning to kiss her cheek.

The sound of someone running down the hallway makes me turn in my seat. "Aunt Brooke", Lydia screams. I stand up from my seat to catch her since she's coming straight at me.

"There's my favorite niece. Are you ready for some breakfast", I cheer tickling her tummy. She chuckles loudly nodding her head. I look at her outfit and notice she's in a dress I bought for her last birthday. Why is she wearing a dress?

Nathan walks in then smiling but he's wearing a similar outfit to Lucas's. I turn to Megan to check that she's also wearing jeans with a grey sweater on.

"Do you guys dress up every Sunday morning for breakfast", I question really confused on their attire.

"You've never heard of wearing Sunday's best for Church", Nathan answers walking over to the fridge that Megan is still standing near.

"You guys go to church now"? Everyone is silent in the room then. Did I say something wrong?

"We go to church as a family to be thankful for what we've been given", Nathan answers for the room. He stands behind Meg putting his hands on her shoulders. "We pray for good business at the café, that the Ravens win a state championship soon". He winks at Lucas which everyone smiles at. "We even pray that your company does well". I shyly grin at that. How come I didn't know about this?

"But mostly we pray for our Meg. We pray that this next medicine will work. We pray to have faith in God and trust that everything happens for a reason. Isn't that right", Nathan softly replies squeezing her shoulders. She turns her head around and nods. I look at her to notice she has tears in her eyes just like I do.

It's amazing what I've missed out on. This is bond they've created. This closeness. I want to be a part of that again. And the right step is coming back home. I feel in it my heart.

"Mom can we eat now", Jamie yells walking in the kitchen.

"Yeah come on", Haley answers back as she starts carrying the plates of food to the dining room table.

"So this is what you guys do every Sunday", I whisper to Lucas who's still next to me. Everyone else followed Haley into the other room.

"Sometimes Nathan cooks but other than that yup", Lucas shrugs.

"Is it still okay if I come over to talk to Megan after church", I ask quietly.

"Yeah I won't be there so it's whatever".

"Where will you be", I hiss back faster then I should have.

"I have a date", Lucas smirks which makes me want to smack it off him. It's his signature "bad ass" look.

"Oh you're still dating Lindsey", I mumble trying not to sound to concern with his love life.

"Not officially just a here and there kind of thing. She likes to hang out with Meg so it's whatever".

Are you kidding me? Megan knows Lucas is dating. And they hang out with each other? I'm not okay with this.

"Well you go on your date and I'll be with Meg. Hopefully I'll get a chance to meet this Lindsey character finally", I murmur confidently. Oh you better believe she will meet the Brooke Davis sooner or later.

"I don't think so", Lucas laughs getting up to walk into the dining room.

"I think so Lucas Eugene Scott", I hiss getting up after him. He stops in his tracks and turns around to point at me.

"You know I can't stand when you call me by my full name. It drives me completely insane".

Of course I already knew this. One of my favorite past times was teasing the crap out of Lucas. I know exactly how to get under his skin to get exactly what I want. I've mastered it. Hopefully Megan has too.

"Well I just think it's crazy you don't want her to meet your ex-wife. I mean she hangs out with my daughter and I don't even know this person".

That got him right there. He's frowning now and rubbing the back of his neck.

"You drive me crazy Brooke", Lucas laughs while rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. He walks over to me and reaches behind my shoulder to grab his cup of coffee Haley made him.

"But like I said, you're not meeting her", Lucas whispers right next to my ear and strides off.

Well see about that.

This is for all the people that have reviewed! THANK YOU THANK YOU! KEEP IT UP!

TELL ME IF YOU LOVE IT OR NOT!

-Yours truly


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: **

_Megan POV _

After coming home from Church I changed into comfortable clothes that consist of my favorite grey Tree Hill High sweat pants with my black basketball t-shirt. I usually watch movies with Dad on Sunday afternoons or we do something fun. Instead he's ditching me to hang out with Lindsey, not that I don't blame him.

Lindsey is good for Dad. Sure they aren't officially together or date a lot, but I think that's okay. He needs a woman in his life other than Aunt Haley and Grandma Karen who still consistently calls every other day. If Lindsey is that answer who helps him get over Mom, then so be it. Because like Mom said, she doesn't love him anymore. I'm still having a hard time believing that lies still true. But who am I to say anything about love? I'm only sixteen.

As I'm lounging on the couch about to watch a movie the door-bell to the front door rings. Leaping up to open it thinking its Lindsey I'm actually not shocked to see Mom outside the door. She was watching me like a hawk at breakfast earlier. Plus Dad did mention I'd have a more "interesting" night ahead then him.

I stand there looking at her trying to think how much I don't want to talk to her. But somehow a smile forms on my face and I can't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "Hey Momma". Dad did happen to suggest I be nice to her or he wouldn't take me to get my license.

She smiles from ear to ear stepping inside. "Hey Megger, your Dad told me you were home so I wanted to come pick you up, thought we could go out".

I look down at my outfit and shrug. "Sure let me go get my hoodie and tell Dad goodbye".

Before I could walk away the doorbell rings again. That has to be Lindsey. She's the only other person besides Mom that doesn't just walk right in. It's then when I turn to my Mom that I actually laugh at loud from the look of this situation. Dad's going to be so pissed.

"I'll get it", I scream so Dad can hear me. I'm pretty sure he's about to fly out of his room.

"Hey Meg", Lindsey cheers as she reaches down to hug me. Yeah, I'm pretty close with Lindsey. Especially since she makes Dad smile a lot.

"Hey Lindsey it's so nice to see you", I laugh since she's squeezing me so tightly.

"I know I've missed you! Happy late birthday by the way", Lindsey says letting go of me smiling brightly. It's when she looks over at the other person in the room that her smile turns into her jaw dropping. I guess Dad never told her about Mom coming.

There's an awkward silence as they stare each other down. It seems like none of them know exactly what to say.

"Lindsey this is my Mom Brooke Davis, this is Lindsey Dad's editor", I announce trying to break the tension.

"Hello", Lindsey nods and walks over to hold her hand out. Mom looks at it still in shock but shakes her hand back.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Lindsey", Mom answers back.

"Gosh I can't believe how much Megan looks like you. You're beautiful", Lindsey gushes earning Mom to blush. I go to stand next to Mom which she puts her arm around me.

"Everyone says she looks like me but she definitely has a lot of Luke's features", Mom smiles putting her hand threw my hair on my back.

I look up to Lindsey who is still smiling happily. "How long are you going to be in town for"?

"I head back to New York tomorrow morning", Mom says with a frown on her face. I put my arm over her waist and squeeze her side. Hard to believe the weekend went so fast. Things are about to go back to normal again.

"Oh okay. I'm just going to go see your Dad in his room. It was great to finally meet you Brooke", Lindsey announces walking away fast upstairs. I look over at Mom who seems to be in deep thinking.

"She's very pretty", she finally cracks leaning down to look at me.

"Not as pretty as you", I shrug backing away to go get my hoodie in my bedroom.

* * *

_Brooke POV _

After Megan and I left we walked in silence to the river court, the only place where I knew we'd both be comfortable to talk at. I couldn't count the times I've came to this place. Who would have thought that this little piece of Lucas's world he shared with me all those years ago would become such an important part of my life too?

I can't come here and not think about my past. Not think of all the times I've come here. This is the place where Lucas taught Megan how to play basketball. This is the place where proposed too. I know that this was the place if Lucas and I argued, which before our divorce was all the time, that I knew I could find him here to blow off steam. This also where we broke up, I don't think I can ever forget that night.

**Flashback **

_Lately all Lucas and I do is fight. After ten years of marriage I don't think we've ever been in a worse place. We barely have meaningful conversations anymore since he's so busy with coaching and writing his next book along with helping me take care of Megan. I'm busy too trying to get my company started. And with creating a new clothing line it requires me to go to New York City often. But any other time we have it's never spent on us. _

_It's my fault he says. I shouldn't have to go to New York all the time. I say it's his fault for focusing to much on his stories, even if they are a success. He got his dream come true already and I've stood beside him the entire way. Now my dream fashion line, Clothes over Bros, is taking the fashion life by storm and he should be encouraging me now. _

_We ended up having a screaming match again tonight after we put Megan to bed. I have to go to New York this weekend for a fashion show and he's pissed. _

_We screamed and said all the wrong things to each other. It's like any normal fight we've had over me leaving. And in the end one of us storms out to one of our spots. Mines the beach. His is the River Court. Tonight it was his turn to leave. _

_Thankfully Megan didn't wake up in during this confrontation. She's fast asleep still as I call Haley to come over to watch her. The fight I had with Lucas needed to be solved tonight. We can't keep playing this game of tug of war. Plus it's already has happened twice this past month and Haley always says yes to babysit. _

_I decided to drive to the River Court since I needed to focus on driving instead of how mad I am at Lucas. I can't believe the things he said to me. He knows how depressed I am. _

_It's true. Finding out Haley is pregnant with baby number two hurts. Especially since I can't carry another baby, which is all that I wish to do. Megan's already eleven years old and she's not getting any younger. I miss her being little. _

_But it's my fault I can't get pregnant. And I've put all of my focus on my clothing line, which is my second dream. If I can't have another baby might as well create something I'll have forever too. _

_As the River Court comes into view I can see Lucas sitting on the bench. Parking my car I walk slowly towards him, waiting for him to tell me to stop. But he doesn't. And as I sit down next to him, putting my head on his shoulder, he doesn't flinch. Instead he puts his arm over my waist squeezing me. _

_No matter what we say, we love each other; forever. _

"_I love you so much", I mumble as I close my eyes to enjoy the feeling of being next to him. _

"_I love you too Brooke. But I don't think that's enough for you anymore", He sighs. I feel his lips on my head but instantly lean away from him. _

"_Yes it is", I hiss staring at him. What is he talking about? _

"_No it's not Brooke. You and I both know this isn't working. The clothing company can't be run from someone that isn't one hundred percent there and neither can a marriage". _

_I stand up then turning away. "I'm not leaving you and Megan". _

_Lucas stands in front of me turning me around and grabs my hands to lace with his. "That's the thing Brooke, you don't have a choice". _

"_What do you mean I don't have a choice"? _

"_I'm not what you need. You're dreams are bigger than me. You've stayed at home with Megan for over ten years. Brooke you deserve a chance to make your dreams come true. And this is it"._

"_So you're just going to let me go", I whisper as tears start falling down. This can't be happening. _

"_You aren't happy Brooke. I know it. I look at you each passing day and see how miserable you're getting. But the only time you're really happy is when you're designing clothes or spending time with Meg. I love you so much but right now it's not about how I feel. It's about you. And it's because I love you that I'll let you go". He pulls me into his arms as I collapse crying. _

"_What about us", I manage to say between sobs. _

"_I will always love you Brooke Davis-Scott. You've changed my world and given me so much love. But it is time to let you be who you need to be, without me in your life". _

"_I will always love you Lucas Scott. I don't want to live in a world without Megan or you in it". _

"_Then think of it as second chance. Go to New York as the fiercely independent girl that I first fell in love with. Change the world and then come back home to me", he whispers so softly in my ear. _

"_No Lucas I won't", I mutter smashing my lips against his. He kisses me back but doesn't make it last. _

"_Can you do something for me? Can you surrender right here, right now on this River Court with me? Someone once told me that people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end. So if were meant to be together then we are going to be together. I love you to much to not let you follow your dreams. And that's what you're going to do, without me. We are just going to stand here and let go. Will you do that? Will you surrender with me?" _

_And again after every one of these "embarrassing" speeches he's said to me, he takes my breath away. I have never loved somebody as much as I loved him in that moment. _

_With a muffled sob of me saying yes I stare into his eyes with my heart breaking into a million pieces. This is goodbye and the end of a beautiful tragic love affair. _

_With trembling hands I caress his face, "I love you so much". _

"_I love you", Lucas replies softly. He's trying to hide the wet tears on his cheeks, but I noticed. He captures my lips in a heart wrenching kiss that makes my legs give out. After he lets me go I cover my hand over my mouth to hold back my sobs which makes him wraps his arms around me with his head on top of mine. _

"_You will always be my first true love Lucas Scott. And I hope more than anything you will be my last", I cry as I snuggle my face into his chest. _

_And that's the moment everything changed. I wouldn't be Brooke Davis Scott anymore. _

**End of Flashback **

I owe all of my success to Lucas. He made me follow my dreams and I accomplished some of them, thanks to him. And sitting at this spot makes me be grateful for that. Because even though things are complicated, I will always have him to save me. And now it's time I save him back, and our daughter.

Standing on the black top I swear a thousand memories like the last one comes back into my mind. I try to hold a tear from falling out as I think of the breakup again. This is kind of like our Jerusalem. Maybe one day Megan can share this place with someone she loves too.

"Can I ask you something", I suddenly burst after we sat down at the bench. I've been so caught up in my own thoughts that I decided I should just get right down to the point. Megan turns to look at me nodding her head yes.

"Why did you stop talking to me"?

She stands up then with the basketball that was here and begins to dribble.

"After New York I knew something happened between you and Dad. He wouldn't even look at you when he came and picked me up that morning". Yeah, I couldn't forget that either.

**Flashback**

_After Lucas left I snuck into my bed which Megan didn't even notice. Falling back to sleep for another two hours to get my mind off of what happened was well worth it especially when I wake up to Megan snuggling next to me. Looking at the alarm clock that is next to my bed I see it's already 10:15am. Lucas will be here in less than an hour and my baby will be gone again. _

"_Meg wake up", I whisper putting my hand threw her hair. _

"_I'm awake I just wanted to cuddle", Megan snickers making me laugh along. _

"_When you were little you used to beg and beg to sleep in our bed at night", I reminisce thinking of a younger Megan. She was the cutest kid in the world with her long brown hair and missing teeth. _

"_Yeah and you always said yes", Megan giggles as she sits up in the bed with a smirk on her face. _

"_I'm pretty sure it was your father who did", I gasp laughing as well. Megan stops and sighs. She has a disoriented look on her face that seems to be debating what she wants to say. _

_But with a sigh she finally looks at me and frowns. "Can't you just move back home Mom"?_

_Her responds literally takes my breath away. It's the first time in the last five years that she's asked me to come back. But after what happened with Lucas I can't. And I can never explain that to her. I'm the bad guy in this situation. I hurt them all over again. _

"_This is my home Meg", I whisper reaching to rub her back. I feel her flinch at the touch of my hand. _

"_What do you mean this is your home", Megan hisses sending goose bumps threw my body. "You told me after you were able to step down from the company you were coming back to Tree Hill". _

"_I said maybe one day in my life but not now. I'm sorry Meg but that's not happening. You're more than welcomed to come move here with me. But I have Julian now. He's my fiancé. I have my parents here and my company still needs me. The only thing that's missing here is you". _

"_So that's it with you and Dad? You're just going to move on with Julian, after everything". _

"_Yea Megan I am", I utter barely believing my own words. "Do you want to move here"? _

_She doesn't say anything. She actually can't even look at me. "I'm going to take a shower", Megan mumbles and clearly acts like she didn't hear me. She walks quickly out of the room and I'm left with just watching after her. What have I done? _

_45 minutes later…_

_When the doorbell rings I'm not surprised to hear Megan running from the living room where she was camped out to get the door. _

"_Hey Dad lets go", I hear her say since I'm standing outside of the hallway. I don't think I have the courage to look at Lucas right now. _

"_Aren't you going to say goodbye", He asks which makes me take a few steps so I can be seen. _

_Megan turns around and finally looks at me. I try to make eye contact with Lucas but he's staring at the ground. I wouldn't be able to look at me either. I finally look Megan in the eyes and see she has tears in hers. _

"_Bye baby", I whisper trying not to break down crying in front of them. This is always the hardest part. Instead this time she doesn't run into my arms like she did when she first got here. She just stares at me with tears streaming down her face. _

"_Bye Mom", she whispers waving her hand and walks out the door. Lucas goes behind her to pick up her book bag, avoiding looking at me, and shuts the door behind them. And that's one of the moments in my life when everything changed. _

**End of Flashback **

"I just left like after you asked me to come live with you I had to make a choice. Either live in New York or stay in Tree Hill which is my home but really meant choosing Dad or you".

And that's when it all made sense to me. "You chose your Dad".

She nods her head yes looking away ashamed. "He needed me Mom. And you didn't. You have your life figured out. He's just passing time waiting for you to come back asking him to save you. And I didn't want to leave Tree Hill. It is the only home I've ever known. I didn't want to hurt Dad even more either. I don't think he could handle it".

I try to come up with a sentence to make everything okay. But it wasn't coming out because what she did was right. She's her daddy's little girl and I have to be okay with it.

"I guess I understand. I know how much you love your Dad", I answer trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"It wasn't about love Mom. It was about making a choice for my future".

I nod my head to acknowledge what she said because she was right. She picked the right choice. I just wish it didn't have to be that way. And now it won't be.

"Look Meg I know I've screwed up but I'm trying to make things right again".

She puts the basketball down and walks back to the bench. "I don't think anything is going to be right again with us. We live two different lives and after the trip to Hawaii I need to focus my full attention on school, helping Jamie with basketball, the squad, Dad, and my heart condition. And let's face it if it wasn't my birthday you wouldn't even be here right now, or know anything about my disease".

"What if I move back then", I mutter which makes her snap her head along with her jaw dropping. It's silent for a few moments and she seems to be having an inner battle in her head.

"I don't want you to move back here if you aren't going to be happy. Besides if this is about my heart condition I don't want you to be so worried. I'm going to be fine".

I shake my head no reaching over to hold her hands thankful that she actually lets me. "It's not about that Meg. I just want to be here again. I miss my home and I don't know how much longer I can do without you. If you think it was easy for me to just leave you all the time, it wasn't. My heart breaks every goodbye we've ever had. These have been the greatest and the worst five years of my life. I'm ready to start being happy and be what I should be, and that's being your Mom".

There's a small smile forming on her lips but she seems to be in deep thinking.

"What about Julian and the company", Megan stutters then. Crap. Julian. I haven't thought about him when I made this decision. I love Julian, I truly do. He was there for me when I needed someone. He treated me so well but he will never be Lucas. No one will ever be him because I will always know that Lucas Scott is the one for me.

As the company goes I can still run it from Tree Hill. Rachel isn't going anywhere and she can help with things in New York. Plus I want to open a store in my home town that was always one of my biggest dreams too.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen with them right now but I know what my main focus is on. And that's you and our relationship. I'm going to make things right with us Meg, I promise", I reply trying to hold back tears. Reaching over I kiss the top of her forehead and smile when she hugs me.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Mom", she whispers in my ear.

"This time I am going to do everything I can do keep this one", I mutter back squeezing tightly. This, right here, right now, this is how it should be.

* * *

This was one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. I hope you guys feel the same. PLEASE REVIEW!

-Yours Truly


End file.
